Take it all
by vickay
Summary: Running for her life in the land of the Fae, imagine Sookie's surprise when an old acquaintance, and old dead acquaintance just happens to be here too.
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at a Sookie/Godric story, may be a oneshot or may well develop into more…possibly S/G/E? Depends on reception and whether or not I can get a beta or muse. Be gentle with me. I own nothing, ownership of Sookie and crew belong to Mr Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

><p>Take it all<p>

Sookie groaned as she stopped running to breathe. Feeling the rough surface under her fingers she quickly retracted her now stinging hand and crouched down to try and regain her regular breathing pattern and also make herself as small as possible to keep hidden.

The fairies were fucking crazy.

Fuck her life.

* * *

><p>Hearing a screeching sound Sookie looked up to see some of the grotesque monsters staring at her. Mumbling a quick "Shit!" Sookie took off again just as the glowing sphere in their hands destroyed the ground were she had previously been standing. Running as fast as she could Sookie wondered when everything had gone to hell in a hand basket.<p>

Pardon her french.

* * *

><p>When Sookie had first arrived here she had felt at peace, Claudine had been kind and welcoming and had looked after her on both her own plane and here in the land of the Fae. Yet when Sookie had seen her granddaddy Earl she had realized that obviously not everything was as it seemed here. And there was some weird shit going on in the fruit.<p>

So imagine her surprise when all of a sudden this Mab lady had come in all sweet smiles and veiled threats and after a few confessions and a little weird fairy magic here Sookie was, running for her life.

Again.

De ja vu much?

Hearing a blast close by Sookie was pulled away from her recollections and forced to concentrate on somehow finding a way out of this mess and getting home. Please God let her get home!

Taking in her surroundings she ran towards a rocky hillside and said a prayer of thanks when she noticed a dark entrance, perhaps to a cave?

Covering her mouth with her hand to lessen the sound of her heavy breathing Sookie moved towards it quickly and tried to put as much distance between herself and the mad people outside as humanly possible. Seriously how did she get herself into these situations? If it wasn't vampires fucking her over it was shifters, maenads or werewolves trying to kill her.

Moving quickly Sookie tried to ignore the dampness of the water underfoot seeping into her shoes and tiptoed through the darkness both trying to both hide and find an escape also. Tripping over a rock she cringed as the sound of her body slapping against the ground echoed throughout the cavernous place and she stayed silent and hoped that nothing heard her or ventured in to find out what caused the noise.

Rising up again Sookie felt the adrenaline pumping through her body. What would happen to the others? The other humans who came here and ate the fruit, would they be forced to stay here forever, eternally youthful yet always hungry, always yearning for something and never receiving their fill? Could they be saved?

Sookie paled when a cool hand clamped across her mouth preventing her from making a sound. She struggled against her captor and felt tears beginning to spill over. This was it, this was the end. She would die all alone and no one would know were she was. She would never see her family, her friends, Bill…Eric, ever again.

"Stop struggling Miss Stackhouse." Once again Sookie froze and her body stopped its struggle and went numb.

She knew this voice.

This was the voice of a dead man.

* * *

><p>"I know you are surprised to hear from me, believe me I am surprised to be here." The voice said kindly with a hint of amusement. Sookie felt the hand leave her mouth and she turned in her captors grasp.<p>

Looking upon her captor Sookie felt her heart race as a thousand questions raced through her mind. "What in heavens name…are you real? Is this a dream?"

Smiling, her captor pused her windswept hair out of her face and tucked her now wild curls behind her ear before allowing his fingers to dance across her cheekbones, down her neck and along her collarbone. " I assure you, this is no dream." He punctuated this sentence with the light 'snicking' sound of his fangs descending.

"Godric…" Sookie stated in wonder.

"Come Miss Stackhouse, let us find a way to get you home."

Godric turned away from her and took a few steps pausing to look back at her. Sookie stared at Godric, her eyes flicking between his face and his hand, outstretched in her direction. Inhaling deeply Sookie took three long steps forward and slid her fingers between his trusting him to guide her.

As they moved quietly through the damp cave Sookie felt herself being thrust behind Godrics back and she pressed herself against him fro behind grabbing onto his fleshy hip as she peered over his shoulder to see why Godric had moved into such a protective stance.

Walking slowly from the other side of the cave Sookie could see the shadow of a person moving in thie r direction, her breathing accelerated as she pressed herself closer to Godrics back seeking both his comfort and protection. Godric never turned back to look at her but instead kept his eyes firmly on the intruder, his fangs everpresent. Yet the hand that moved from his side to behind his back to caress Sookies arm helped to sooth her panic.

As the being walked closer Sookie stared, it was evident whomever this was, was indeed a fairy. A male fairy. What was strange was how he bowed down in front of Godric, and bared his neck in a sign of submission. Something even Sookie, only partly fairy, considered a bad move seeing as vampires appeared to be oh you know addicted to fairy blood…

"My name is Claude, I am here to help you escape. I can get you home."

Godrics head tilted to the side as he looked upon the fairy appraisingly. "Keep talking."


	2. Chapter 2

**What an amazing reception, let me know your idea's guys, this is a story for all the Godric fans out there! I hope you enjoy it, really, I do.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

Sookie felt herself relax as Godrics hand kept up its rhythmic movement against her arm. Up and down, up and down, the movements were hypnotizing and soothed her nervous disposition. She pressed herself closer towards Godrics cold body to get a good look at the fairy whom claimed to be their salvation.

"There is a pathway. It leads people out of Fae. I can guide you to it."

Godric addressed the fairy. "Why would you want to aid Miss Stackhouse? I fail to see what you could my possibly gain from doing this. Name your motives."

"I have no ill intentions towards the human. It is my belief that all creatures can inhabit the earth peacefully. No…I'm wording this wrong. It is my belief that we can all coexist together in a peaceful disharmony. Vampires and werewolves may never be fully able to trust each other yet that doesn't mean they will destroy each other. We can all work together. I aid the hybrid because she can help us bridge the gap, I do not wish to live in a ghetto Vampire."

"You can not force her into doing your bidding. Miss Stackhouse's life is her own, and she will not be threatened as such or used as a political ploy. I won't allow for it."

Sookie felt her heart stutter at the words leaving Godrics mouth. He was being so kind towards her, and understanding and thoughtful of her feelings. Thinking back to their last conversation, up on the roof of the Hotel Camilla, Sookie remembered that Godric had explained that he no longer thought like a vampire anymore.

He most certainly did not.

"I wouldn't force my own cousin to become a pawn in Mab's game vampire, do not think so lowly of me." Claude chided before his words sank in and he paled slightly.

Sookie straightened. "Cousins."

Claude sighed. " Now is not the time for this, when you are safely in the human realm perhaps one day we can meet again and continue this conversation. For now I must get you to safety! Come!"

Godric moved forwards as if to follow but Sookie stopped them both in their tracks. "What about Godric?"

Claude looked confused while Godric looked surprised. "Miss Stackhouse, you need not worry about myself. I will find a way out of here and move on to the next level of existence if such a place does indeed exist. Please, cease to worry." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, trying to reassure her.

Claude looked at the pair with interest. " Is this your lover? The vampire Claudine told me about?"

Sookie blushed deeply and stuttered out a breathy negative while Godrics fangs descended once more. He moved his face closer towards Sookie and inhaled deeply. Looking her dead in the eye Godric spoke calmly. "Your blood is rising to the surface of your skin, you simply smell delicious."

Sookie gulped. "How long has it been since you last fed?"

"I don't need blood anymore Miss Stackhouse."

"Please call me Sookie. I think you've definitely earned the right to call me Sookie."

"You can't be dead." Claude stated.

"I met the sun weeks ago."

"I watched him go up in flames." Godric and Sookie answered simultaneously.

Claude's face snapped in her direction. "Went up in flames? Interesting."

"How so?"

Clause ignored Godrics question and turned towards Sookie. "How many vampires have you ever seen die? The true death?"

"More than I ever wanted to!" Sookie answered sassily.

"Be serious Sookie."

"Oh I don't know… Longshadow…and a few in the Dallas bombing. Oh!…there were a few more that I saw when Bill's house was attacked. I saw their bodies after

the fire."

"Describe it to me."

"I don't understand why you are asking this."

"Humor me."

"Messy, there was blood everywhere. Even with the fire."

"Exactly. Now describe Godric's death to me."

Sookie glanced at Godric and laced her fingers with his. "Godric's death was swift. He was there one minute and in the next he was wrapped up in blue flames and gone."

Now it was both Godric and Claudes turn to stare at her. Godric muttering "Blue flames?" quietly to himself.

"I think I know how you managed to get to this realm. Vampire, You shouldn't belong here. We are off two completely different species. Yet we are connected by humanity. It is my belief that perhaps before your conversion into a vampire, the human in you had some sort of fairy heritage. Those of Fae lineage come here when their spirits are called here, when they die. Only then can they be judged and make the ascension either to heaven or descend into hell."

"It's impossible, Fae disintegrate to quickly for their bodies to be turned."

Claude raised a brow. "You've tried to change a fairy?"

"The only fairy I've ever tried was for dinner. Merely an observation." Godric smirked somewhat dangerously. Claude gulped nervously but persevered.

"Have you ever known vampires to die in blue flames? I've never heard of such a thing. It is my belief that you have a very weak Fae connection. Perhaps a few generations out. And this is why you have come to Fae. Why you have been sent here. You aren't dead yet Vampire."

"Then why am I still in this form? This vampiric form? Surely I would be human again?"

"Not necessarily, I've never really heard about Fae turned vampires, even with the possibility of a very far out connection. Perhaps because vampires seem to loose control when Fae blood is concerned…perhaps this is due to the fact that most humans with fairy blood come here at the end of their human lives…You have left the human plane a vampire, so you entered Fae as a vampire."

"What would that mean in the Human Realm?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I were to enter it again?"

"It may not be possible."

Sookie decided to intervene here. " I won't leave this place without Godric, no matter how long that means I have to stay here."

"Do not be ridiculous Miss…Sookie. I wouldn't ask that of you." Godric said, concerned.

"I'm not being ridiculous, either we both go or neither. I'm not risking your life."

Before Godric had the chance to retort Claude cut across them. " If my methods do not work then I have a way to ensure that your…friend passes through to the human realm safely." Reaching into his shirt Claude pulled out a thin necklace and reached back to unclasp it from around his neck. "This is the Cluviel Dor. This is your last resort. My gift."

Godric stared at it, his eyes flicking between the necklace and the fairy in front of him. "Do you realize what you are doing in giving this to us. I thought these things were only a myth."

"I need Sookie to trust me, If I get out of Fae I may well need a place to stay for a while. This should pay some form of rent shouldn't it?" Claudes eyes flashed with humor and Sookie found herself hoping he lived to see her again one day. Hopefully in better circumstances.

"Thank you." Sookie whispered earnestly.

Claude smiled at her and his image flickered back from the hideous face in front of her to a handsome man, with a beautiful olive skin tone, a clear smooth face before flickering back. Sookie flinched. " Do not fear, this is an illusion I have to adopt to look more like the others whom have fallen from Niall's graces and instead follow Mab. Come, now it is time to get you both home."

Sookie yelped when Godric literally swept her off her feet and set off after the now nearly invisible fairy who too, was moving at incredible speeds across the rough terrain of the Fae landscape. The whole area seemed to be a desolate rocky region that was dull and grey. Lifeless even.

"Hush now Sookie, I'm trying to concentrate and not get us killed." Godric murmured, a slight grin on his handsome face. Sookie found it hard not to return his cheeky smile.

"Really Godric? You think now is an appropriate time to be teasing me? Oh!" She gasped as she was jostled before Godric readjusted her small body before plant a foot firmly on a rock to launch himself from as he moved swiftly after Claude.

Suddenly there was a loud crash as a ball of pure white fae magic exploded behind them. Sookie looked over Godric's shoulder to see that Mab's soldiers and followers had obviously spotted them and had began to attack again. Yet their yells of exasperation meant that their attack wasn't going a well as planned. While the fae were generally a fast supernatural race. Godric was a vampire nearly 2 and a half millennia in age, he too was fast. And thankfully, faster than most fairies. Gasping as another ball of the fairy magic came scuttling in their direction at a fast pace Sookie gasped before burying her face in Godric's shoulder and hoping for the best.

Imagine her surprise when Godric leapt into the air and rather than allowing gravity to pull him down, went higher and higher.

Godric could fly.

Sookie couldn't decide between being terrified about being 50 feet in the air without the safety of an aero plane around her, or being really fucking jealous.

She was fucking jealous. She got kidnapped by her 'people' and could do strange shit with her hands. Godric could fly. Damn it all to hell.

Soon enough Godric was landing, after putting serious distance between himself and the approaching enemy. Running forward again Godric soon caught up with Claude who was slowing down near what looked like a crack in the earth.

Coming to a complete standstill, Claude turned to them. "This is where we must say our goodbyes. You must jump down here to return to the human realm. Trust me. I hope this isn't the last time we meet. I sincerely do." Sookie wriggled in Godrics arms until he let her down and she moved towards the fairy whom claimed to be her cousin. With a shaking hand she reached up and cupped his cheek.

" I hope you are ok. Thank you. Thank you so much for this. It's very rare that I meet people who are so unselfish and willing to sacrifice themselves for me. That sounds like such a ridiculous statement but with the life I lead it really isn't that strange."

Claude laughed and Sookie caught a glimpse at the man whom Claude really was. " I've been watching you for such a long time Sookie, your adventures are quite infamous here. So I appreciate the sentiment behind your words."

Patting his cheek Sookie removed her hand. " I hope to see you again some day Claude. Now go before they realize you have helped us."

Claude said his goodbyes before nodding in Godrics direction whom returned his nod with a slight smile, before taking off as fast as he could.

Glancing at Godric Sookie questioned "Do you think he was telling the truth about this, that it isn't just a ruse?"

"I believe him to be telling the truth."

"Me too…"

Godric looked at the mountain edge, a glint in his eye. "Well, shall we?"

With hands and fingers entwined Sookie turned to look at Godric. "We shall."

And with that they jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another amazing reception to this story, honestly I think you all over estimate my abilities! However, while my updates frequency falls solely on the inspiration or ideas that come to me I will try and write as much as possible to satiate all our needs. On another note…did you guys see Allan Hyde on Trueblood this week? The man is to beautiful for words! I don't own true blood, just my sick and depraved fantasies involving it's characters!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Landing with a thud Sookie groaned at the weight that landed on top of her. Godric may look lithe but landing on someone from such a height could be lethal Sookie soon learned. Thankfully Godric was off her in a flash and was hissing quietly. Alarmed Sookie soon righted herself and looked around at her surroundings. She was in her ancestral graveyard near the bottom of her families somewhat dilapidated estate. She could see all around her clearly.

She could see clearly. Because of the light from the midday sun. Sun. Godric.

Sookie leapt up and cursed in a way that surely had her grandma turning in her grave as she searched her pockets for the Cluviel Dor. However she couldn't seem to find it anywhere, dropping to her knees she searched through the surrounding grass hoping to find the little trinket. However as she searched frantically it seemed her search was going to be in vain.

"Sookie" Sookies head snapped up in the direction of the sensual voice calling out to her.

Godric was in the shade under a large oak tree, one she and Jason had themselves rested under as children to hide from the unrepentant sun. While he wasn't under direct sunlight he was still beginning to pink up and start smoking as the suns rays still managed to effect him. In a moment of clarity Sookie ran towards him and did the only thing that seemed to make sense to her in that moment of time to ensure that Godric would be safe for at least another few minutes until she thought to plan their next movements. Stopping in front of him Sookie held out her wrist.

"Drink"

Godric raised an eyebrow then shook his head negatively. " I refuse to harm you."

Sookie grasped his chin and forced him to look her in the eye with a strength she didn't realise she possessed. "You won't hurt me. I trust you. Please, I've lost so many people and I don't want to loose another."

Looking at her for a second Godric searched her eyes, looking for answers to questions that Sookie in her short lifetime had yet to contemplate. Sookie honestly didn't think she had ever seen Godric look so…aged and wise as she stared right back into his beautiful cerulean eyes. How difficult must it have been for him, being so weary of the world and its troublesome nature, to be trapped in the body of a 19 year old forever.

Sookie was soon shaken out of her stupor when she felt Godrics silken tongue drag itself along the sensitive skin of her wrist. She fought down a shiver and gulped when Godric made eye contact just as his fangs descended while he continued his ministrations. Godric maintained eye contact as his fangs slowly punctured her wrist and he drew blood from her softly, drinking only out of need and showing his gratitude by clasping the fingers of her free hand within his own free hand and caressing her soft fingers as he slowly pulled his fangs from her wrist and licking up the residue blood.

Sookie inhaled deeply as she observed him through heavily lidded eyes. Godric reached out to stroke her cheek. "Thank you Sookie."

Sookie patted the hand on her cheek. "Run, you will find a cubby-hole in the wardrobe downstairs, it is were Bill used to stay but I'm afraid this is the best I can do for now."

Godric very nearly faltered in his blaze manner when she reached up and kissed his cheek before making shooing motions with her hands to send him on his way. This woman was to endearing for her own good he decided as he gave her fingers one final, gentle squeeze before running in the direction of the old house she had pointed towards.

* * *

><p>Sookie closed her eyes and took a few moments to collect her thoughts and calm her breathing. Slowly, and lazy she opened her eyes before allowing herself to search for the Cluviel Dor once again without the stress of Godrics imminent demise that had previously prevented her from giving the task her all. She glanced around the gravestones and found it ironic that the trinket was hooked around none other than the edge of the grave of William Compton.<p>

Grasping it and then hooking the chain around her neck Sookie made her way towards her house, thinking about all that had occurred in the last week. She had learned of Bills betrayal, along with having to face the fact that Eric may not be as evil as she had once believed him to be. Sure, Eric was an abrasive creature and sometimes blunt to the point of cruelty and was ruthless when it came to punishment and laying down the law but when Sookie allowed herself to look at the whole situation from an outsiders perspective she realized that perhaps Bill's hostile words about Eric and her lack of knowledge regarding the whole story had lead her to form an opinion of him rashly, that was biased hugely in Bill's favor. Regardless, hadn't he come to her rescue time and time again? Though when she thought about it…it was usually his fault in some way or another that she landed herself in dangerous situations. He sure was good to look at though.

Bill, on the other hand. Her heart mourned for him. Bill had been the man she had seen herself settling down with, marrying for goodness sake! And yet he, the one who she handed her heart to freely had done nothing but trample all over it in his aims for power. While he had claimed to love her in the long run, and she had no doubt that he had eventually come to love her, he hadn't always felt for her as she did for him. And the balance of power it seemed had always been in his favor. Well. No Longer. Sookie soon realized that while this decision hurt her perhaps the fact that she had allowed Eric to kiss her in his office those few weeks ago and the fact that she couldn't help but look at Godric sometimes and feel a burst of longing and an urge to touch him that perhaps while she had loved Bill perhaps it had not been a steadfast love or a love for the ages. Their love, like so many others, had a sell by date and apparently it had crept up.

Walking closer and closer to the Stackhouse residence Sookie frowned when she saw the surrounding it.

"What the…?"

Walking inside the house Sookie frowned at the hollers following her. Turning she found herself face to face with a confused looking man whom promptly asked her who the fuck she was and politely informed her this wasn't her residence and henceforth she was not allowed to be inside and that if she wouldn't leave he would be forced to call the police.

Sookie politely smiled before shutting the door in his face.

* * *

><p>Wandering around the old Stackhouse place Sookie frowned as she looked at all the updated things surrounding her. Her kitchen sure as hell hadn't looked that nice when she left yesterday.<p>

What the heck was happening here?

Sookie spent all afternoon cataloging the differences in her house before she heard a knock coming from the front. Seeing Jason in a cop uniform had shocked her quite profoundly.

"You know Jason, pretending to be an officer is a federal crime. You could go to jail for that!"

Jason stared at her in awe before crushing her to his chest before pulling back to look at her, his hands clasped around her shoulders as he examined her for suspicious looking marks.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he ground out suddenly looking somewhat angry. Sookie frowned, she had only been gone a few hours by the looks of things what was the big deal?

"It's a long story Jason. Come in and have tea, what are you so worried about? I've only been gone a few hours!"

"Sookie…you've been gone for over a year."

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong. Did you say I've been gone a year?"

"I'm serious! We all thought you were dead! Even accused Bill!"

"You did wha-…I think we need to sit down and have that tea."

And so, over the next few hours Jason and Sookie told each other about all that happened. For Sookie it was a matter of telling Jason all that had happened over the last few hours while Jason calmly tried to explain what had been happening over the last 12 months. Sookie frowned to hear about Tara's vanishing act and was pleased to hear about Arlene's baby, mentally making a note to buy the baby a gift soon.

"So why exactly did you sell my house?" Sookie noted the slowly descending sun. The night would be upon them within the next hour or so.

"Sookie, honestly I thought you were a goner. I couldn't afford to keep up the payments for both houses and there was a buyer who was paying shitloads for this place. Way more than the asking price. And I couldn't turn that offer down at the time. If I'da thought you'd be back I would never! I swear on Grandma's grave!"

Sookie blew out a breathe of frustration as she thought about what the heck she was gonna have to do to get her house back. She dreaded seeing Bill, which she knew would be eventual. And she was also somewhat anxious to see Eric, for Godric's sake obviously.

She sat and nodded as Jason continued filling her in on the goings on and Sookie nodded at the appropriate times, her mind still in other places. Right as the sun went down Sookie turned to Jason and looked at him before cutting him off as he talked about the parish record of crime rates this year.

"Jason, theres something I have to tell you."

"Yeah? What's that sis?"

"Do you remember when we were in Dallas? That we met some new vampires. Kind ones."

"Like that leader who offed himself?"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Sookie spat at him harshly. Jason looked appropriately chastened.

"M'sorry. Yeah so Godric and the other vamps…what are you telling me?"

"Godric. Umm… back. I met him in Fae land or whatever the heck its called. And we don't really know how he's there…It was kinda explained to us but it's a bit of a jumble in my brain at the minute you know? But yeah, he's, well, that is to say, he's back and alive. Or undead, depending on your view of things." Sookie rushed it all out and watched as her brothers facial expressions change as he tried to comprehend what Sookie had laid on him in the space of 5 minutes. His expression had morphed from one of comic confusion, to awe and had settled on acceptance of the strange occurrence and a hint of excitement. "Jace?"

"Well gosh…Gee that shit's crazy. But I guess that's those vampires for ya. At least it was a good one that came back! He was a nice one right? Well, he was kind to me anyhow."

"Why thank you Mr Stackhouse." Both the Stackhouse siblings turned around to look at the intruders voice and found Godric standing but a few feet away smiling slightly. Jason shot out of his seat to shake the vampires hand and Sookie giggled quietly as Godric looked at the hand before gingerly shaking it. Jason patted him on the back good naturedly.

"I think I'll leave you too to sort out what's up. You'll need to explain to Mr Godric about all the time that's passed and all! Well goodnight! And Sook, I'll call around tomorrow to see you again and we can try and find out about the house okay?"

Sookie smiled warmly at her brother. "Sure thing, I'll see you tomorrow Jason."

Godric nodded at her brother before turning to look at Sookie again and his head tilted to the side slightly in question of what exactly needed to be explained to him. Sookie sighed again. "You'll need to sit down."

Sookie then explained to Godric how much time had passed and that apparently someone else had bought her home and renervated it. Godric sat in silence and nodded slightly and muttered quietly "Now that makes sense about the room…"

Sookie was just about to ask him what the hell that statement was supposed to mean whenthe front door was knocked. She stood quickly to answer it and her heart dropped as Bill stood at the other side.

"I felt you come back…Were where you? It's been so long Sookie, so much has changed. I need to talk with you if that would be permissible?" Bill just about crooned and for once in her life Sookie didn't feel like swooning in response.

"Well Bill, it sure is a long story. One I don't feel like sharing at the minute, especially with the man who stomped on my heart."

Bill made as if to begin arguing with her when all of a sudden time stood still. There a few feet behind Bill was Eric Northman who looked as though he had seen a ghost. Bill snapped at him to leave but Eric had yet to speak and instead walked towards Sookie with a sort of grim determination on his features. Stopping in front of her He looked at her face and took a delicate sniff as he moved closer towards her.

Bill squawked indignantly at the closeness between the two yet Sookie and Eric were too busy staring at each other, trying to communicate with their eyes.

Bill sudden quieted and Eric's head snapped to her front door to were Godric had finally appeared standing solemnly taking in the picture of Bill, his child and Sookie with a blank face. Only when he glanced towards Eric did his features soften.

Suddenly he was right in front of Eric who's own knees gave out as he sank to the ground in front of his maker. Godric caressed Erics head before he to sank to his knees in front of Eric casually wiping the bloody tear from his childs face before slipping the finger into his mouth almost absentmindedly.

Time had slowed once again until Eric finally broke the silence. "Godric?"

Godric smiled serenely and Sookie was both captivated by the movement and yet also felt as if she was encroaching on a sacred moment. She held her breathe as she heard Godric's reply.

"I'm home my child. I'm home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I know it's been a while since I last updated this story but don't fret I'm still very invested I've just been taking some time over summer to reconnect with some friends and family and generally enjoying my break before I start university, which is scary, I'm only 18 and I'm moving to London! Anyhow I just want to say thank you to everyone who reads this and encourages me to keep writing, I am by no means a good writer, decent at times maybe and I have no intention on breaking into the writing business, but honestly sometimes the reaction you guys give me makes me think perhaps I'm not completely terrible and thank you for that. I kind of want to address the few emails and comments I've got about how G/S stories always seem to be G/S/E stories…well guys, Sometimes its so easy to get invested in characters and I could very easily see G/E being a couple in their own right and so it's very difficult not to give in and allow for Eric to get in on the action! Godric has been a constant in his life for seemingly ever and I don't think Godric would ever deny Eric anything and so that's my stance…on whether or not I go G/S/E or stick to G/S…well, we'll have to wait and see. I love you all and your incredible reception and mindset. I really hope you enjoy !**

**I don't own true blood. If I did, I would be too busy trying to seduce certain actors and no work would ever be done…due to my and my harem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Bill watched the intense reunion of master and child with ill-ease. The benevolent part of him rejoiced at the general beauty of the moment when a master and child were reunited. His own relationship with Jessica had been rocky in the beginning but now he could safely say he finally understood why makers always seemed to have such strong bonds with their children, he loved Jessica like the daughter he would never physically be capable of making and would continue to do so until he met the true death. Yet, the side of Bill that was bitter and tainted, the vamperic side, was displeased to see Eric happy with anything. But what frightened him more than anything else was the glint in Sookies eye while she watched Godric comfort his suddenly vulnerable child. That glint was one he had seen directed at both himself and Eric and even in the short time they had come to meet and know Godric in Dallas. Sookie was a sucker for the good guy. She enjoyed compassionate men who while not smothering her would be strong enough to protect and be there for her when she needed them to be. Bill knew he was not this man, but he was selfish enough to never let her know that. Ditto times infinity for Eric, yet Godric. Godric could potentially be a problem. He was a very empathetic vampire and grieved for the wrongs of his species. Godric could be a very big problem indeed.

"What the fuck? How did… I demand an explanation as to how you came to be here. As the King of Louisiana I demand an explanation. Now."

When neither Eric or Godric turned to give him the answers he wanted he turned a glare to Sookie, feeling both angry and annoyed for the blatant ignoring of his previous order. "Well? Sookie, tell me now what happened. Where the fuck were you…?"

Before Bill could finish his rant he soon found a hand clamped around his throat thus preventing him from speaking even more. Looking into the vampires eyes he was suddenly very grateful that vampires did not have the same bodily functions as humans any longer or he may well piss himself.

Godric looked at him with agitation clear on his usually stoic face. "Talk to either myself, Sookie or Eric in that manner again and I will personally remove that crown and your head from your body. Learn some respect for your elders youngling and you will find that it will be reciprocated. Do not, and prepare to find out why the Authority feared me enough to leave me alone in my post in Dallas rather than force a kingdom upon me."

Bill felt fear well up for a second before he clamped down upon it and bit out. "Nan fired you from that post so I fear you think to highly of yourself. You like everyone was replaceable."

"I fear you are the one with delusions of grandeur here Mr Compton. Kings to are replaceable and be sure to keep that in mind next time you speak so loosely to me." Godrics eyes narrowed into slits as his fingers tightened around Bills throat. " You will do well to remember that in my 2000 years I have been asked to rule no fewer than 7 kingdoms across America alone. I have been friends with the kings and queens of this land for years, I have watched them grow from young changelings' into fierce leaders and have offered my ear and my advice to them if they only ask. I have many allies in this world Mr Compton. Be sure to remember that."

"Godric, don't do this please." Bill and Godric's heads' snapped round to look at Sookie who was standing there twisting the edge of her dress in her hands, her big blue eyes staring imploringly into Godrics'. Eric, it appeared was still to shell-shocked with the events of the past 20 minutes to even grin smugly at Bill for his embarrassment or make a sharp sarcastic comment, he was still on his knees staring into the empty space in front of him as if it held all the secrets to the world. " I know he is goading you, but you know not to react like this, you are stressed and tired and we're all looking for explanations. Please Godric."

Sure enough the sneer fell off Godrics face as he turned towards Sookie, he tightened his fingers around Bills throat and Bill felt for sure he was about to die when all of a sudden Godric released him and Bill fell forward to the ground.

Sookie looked towards Bill and smiled at Godric as he moved towards her again before redirection her attention on the fallen vampire in front of her. " I realise you want answers Bill but I'm afraid I can't provide them for you right now, perhaps in a while I may feel comfortable telling you but honestly I don't need to do I? you are not my father nor my husband and just because you demand things from me does not mean I have to blindly agree and follow you like I used too. I'm a big girl and if I don't feel like telling you what's going on in my life? Well…tough shit. So goodnight Bill Compton, I trust you know the way off my property so please feel free to leave now." And with that Sookie marched up the steps and across the porch and into her house.

Godric turned slowly towards Bill again and Bill found it took a great deal of self-control to not take a step back under the weight of his gaze. Godric let his fangs descend as he basically lifted the six foot Eric into an upright and standing position without taking his gaze off Bill. With one hand. "Leave."

Bill stood stunned as Godric then turned his back to him, a sign of blatant disrespect and grabbed the upper arm of his Viking child and carefully navigated him into the house before turning to look once again and finally at Bill. "Now. Leave now… my liege."

Bill was back in his house in mere seconds.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep and relaxing yet completely unnecessary breathe Godric walked calmly back into Sookies house and was greeted by none other than Eric's' fist flying into his face. Feeling his nose break from the hit Godric grimaced yet stood tall and firm as Eric continued to hit him repeatedly on different parts of his body until he eventually gave way to more tears and collapsed under the weight of the situation. Godric took each hit for what it was, payback for the pain Eric had felt when Godric had left him all alone on this plain of existence. Eric may be very good at hiding his feelings from others but Godric knew that Eric, like every other creature on this earth craved love of some form and while usually Eric only ever showed emotion in the bedroom Godric himself knew that Eric felt pain and loss just like the rest of all Gods creatures.<p>

Godric moved in front of Eric once again and spoke words of love and affection in a language long forgotten to the modern world and stroked his hair before he bent down to lick the tears off his child's face. A baser action that was a well known form of comfort in the relationship between maker and child. Soon enough Eric was no longer full of repressed angry and grief but rather confusion and Godric smiled at him indulgently as he answered the silent question in Eric's eyes.

"I know not how I managed to still be alive. I have been told by a creature of a different plain that apparently I an a genetic miracle of sorts…so to speak but I can not be certain as to an answer. We arrived here in the mid-afternoon heat and I must say my re-entrance into the human plain would have been a short one if not for Sookie who graciously gifted my with her blood." Both Godric and Eric turned to look at her then, Godrics eyes full of happiness at seeing his child and gratefulness for Sookies kind actions while Eric looked both grateful and jealous all at once.

"It appears Sookie is most charitable indeed. I feel now that the house was indeed a good investment rather than letting it rot."

Sookie and Godric turned to him looking confused.

Sookie was still feeling awkward for intruding in such an intimate moment for Godric and Eric yet she couldn't help but blush with pleasure when Godric looked and spoke of her with such admiration. But the talk of her house let it click with Sookie. "It was you. You bought my house?"

Eric smirked, seeming more like his usual arrogant self with every second passing. " It would appear so. I saw the house was on the market and realised that if I owned the house I got you also. I knew you weren't dead Sookie, so I watched and I waited. I never realised that along with you came my maker also. I feel like perhaps this was a bargain after all."

Sookie frowned and scowled at Eric. "I don't come with the house, I'm not a piece of furniture Northman!"

"More's the pity too" said Eric blatantly looking Sookie up and down making her feel rather uncomfortable.

Sookie was beginning to shake with rage and Godric felt it was time to intervene. "Eric, stop this teasing , Sookie has had enough stress for today. Do not behave in a manner unbefitting of present company!"

Sookie however was not thinking as calmly. " You bought my house so I would sleep with you? Really? You honestly thought that would work? Do you realise what you've done? This house has been in my family for over a hundred years! It has belonged to Stackhouse's for generations. My family built this house with their bare hands. One hundred years may be a blink of an eye for you but its not for me, a hundred years of family, of love and fights and screaming and laughter and memories. And you've destroyed that. You've ruined this house for me and my family. Just to get inn my pants?" Sookie was in tears by the end of her angry speech, her chest heaving in the effort to breathe. Godric looked mortified while Eric looked somewhat shocked.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" Eric stated somewhat angrily.

"This was my home Eric! My sanctuary from all the bad things. My safe place and you took that from me! You turned my home into a pawn in your sick and twisted mind games. You've tainted my home Eric, my memories of this place." She was gasping for breathe now. Feeling dizzy all of a sudden she very nearly met the new and polished floor with her face until Godric rushed over and swept her off her feet. Sookie was suddenly to tired to fight. She felt the energy leave her as she looked over Eric from Godrics arms. He seemed so sure of himself and what he wanted and while Sookie usually liked that about him, the ruthless nature in which he hunts for things he wants suddenly turns her stomach.

"Sell it back to me Eric."

"I don't think so."

" I will forgive you for this Eric, not right now but someday. We'll be friends even, but I will tell you this now. I may have been attracted to you previously but all feelings of attraction towards you are gone. The man I was attracted to ceased to exist when I realised just how ruthless you are. You claim Bill played me, and I agree 100%, he did play me, to get a rise in power and he certainly managed it but you too played me like a fiddle. You force me to ingest your blood, kidnap me for my own good and then try to get me to give you my body in exchange for my ancestral home? You want me to be your whore Eric and that's a role I refuse to play." She dismissed him then by turned her head and burying it in Godric's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Godric turned to Eric who seemed rather shocked, angry and confused by how events had turned out and Godric could see determination entering his eyes. He couldn't help but feel disappointed in his child when he displayed his selfish nature. Godric loved Eric unconditionally but he felt this poor woman had been put through enough recently and Eric was thinking of only his potential lust filled endeavours with the blonde beauty. But Eric rarely viewed woman as anything more than sexual objects. Godric, a maker whom had never denied his child anything in their 1000 years together may well deny him this. Sookie was a beautiful woman to be certain, and had a warmth, kindness and selflessness about her that drew Godric to her but he would not hurt her for his own gratification and he would not allow Eric to do so either.<p>

"Please make him leave." Sookie whispered brokenly to him. Godric turned to Eric.

"You heard her Eric, I think tonight we will need to be separate in order to collect our thoughts on all that has occurred today." Eric looked as if he was about to object. " Goodnight my child."

Eric moved towards them and pressed a kiss onto his makers forehead and Godric smiled us at him warmly reassuring him that he was going to be here tomorrow and for as long as possible. Eric then looked down at the mass of tangled curls that was Sookie and pressed a kiss to her head too. " I apologise for upsetting you Sookie, it was never my intention. I am glad you are safe."

Godric looked at Eric proudly even though he felt the sting of jealousy. "Be safe Eric."

Eric turned from were he was at the door to grace him with one of the most beautiful smiles Godric had ever been witness to, obviously full of joy at Godrics return and Godric found it hard to remain angry with him over his obvious mistreatment of the fragile fairy in his arms but he knew that this was one topic upon which he could not waver. " I will Godric. Goodbye Sookie."

Sookie made a noise of acknowledgement but refused to look up. Godric turned once again to the door to find that Eric had left and smiled at the locked door before proceeding to take Sookie upstairs and put her to bed, the events of the day obviously becoming to much for the poor girl. Sookies tears finally slowed down and she even graced him with a smile as he wiped them away.

Setting her down gently on the bed Godric turned to leave her in peace when a tiny hand encircled his wrist in a firm grip. "Please stay with me."

Turning around, Godric nodded gently before moving around the bed to sit on the edge and watched as Sookie moved about the room with the ease that came with familiarity and moved off towards the adjoining bathroom to change.

Godric watched the shadows play under the bathroom door before it opened again to show him Sookie standing there in a pair of shorts that were far to short to be anything other than enticing and a loose camisole that just skirted over her breasts in an alluring way. Godric felt himself harden at the sight she presented but was thankful it was quite dark.

Sookie moved across the room and waited for Godric to stand up and remove both his shoes and t-shirt before they pulled down the bedding and climbed in. They soon found themselves entangled in each other and Godric felt at ease as he stroked a hand through Sookies hair that lay loose across his chest.

"Feeling better?" he queried.

"Much, thank you for being there for me today Godric. I honestly don't know how I would have coped today without you."

"The feeling is very much reciprocated Sookie." He could feel her smile into his chest. "you do realise I will have to leave before dawn?"

"I know, just…just stay here for as long as you can okay?"

"Okay."

As Sookie soon entered into blissful unconsciousness Godric lay still and thought about the events of the past few years. It had been a long time since anyone had shared his bed even without sexual encounters and even longer since it was a human, or rather, in Sookies case a part human. For the short amount of time they spent together he had a feeling Sookie could be very dangerous for him. Regardless of her fae blood she still held a great draw to him. A feeling that Godric hadn't felt in centuries.

Very dangerous indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry that it has taken me this long to update! I guess sometimes real life takes over and to be honest after watching True Blood this year I was a little uninspired. I will definitely try my best to update frequently but it seems that this story is going to be a chapter every couple of months due to the sheer amount of work I have to do elsewhere. I hope you enjoy and keep writing reviews, you guys are so inspirational and kind!**

**I don't own true blood, I wish I owned Allan Hydes' ass but I guess we can't have everything in life.**

* * *

><p>Take it all<p>

Chapter 5

Waking up in the arms of a man…vampire who wasn't Bill Compton was definitely an experience, Sookie decided. Bill, Sookie reflected, was not a cuddler. When he went to rest, he liked to be in his side of the bed while Sookie was on her side. She had never thought it strange and had often brushed it off as the traditional 19th century man in Bill that showed itself and that generally all vampires didn't like to be touched when they were dead for the day, because they were in a weak position, vulnerable to attack.

Apparently Sookie had been wrong. When she had awoken for the day and wiped at the sleep in her eyes she forgot herself at the cool arm that was wrapped around her waist and the strong body that was cupping itself around her own and pressed back into the embrace. As her mind began to wake up as her body had she realised that the man behind her wasn't Bill at all. It was Godric.

Godric had melded his body to form around hers while Bill would be rigid and unyielding. It said a lot about both men really. In the short time Sookie had known Godric, he had been more kind and compassionate than almost anybody she had met in her life. Bill on the other hand had been stiff, aloof almost. He had been unyielding in their relationship, selfish even, taking what he wanted with little or no regard for Sookies wellbeing and he justified himself by saying that he was doing all these things for her because he loved her.

Sookie realised in that moment that to love someone is to sacrifice yourself for them rather than expecting them to do so. What Bill had done to her had not been an act of love but of self gain. Perhaps because Bill had never really ever loved someone before he mistook the deep carnal lust and feelings of guilt, fondness and confliction about his actions for love but it was now painstakingly obvious to Sookie that Bill had never truly loved her. Lusted after her maybe, cared? Perhaps. But not love.

The realisation didn't sting as much as she thought it would but perhaps that was due to the cold body that had wrapped itself around her as much as it was due to the fact that she was aware that she didn't feel as much for Bill as she had thought.

Looking at her surroundings, Sookie realized that Godric had brought her down into the cellar with him. She smiled at the thought and risked a glance back at the resting vampire. Godric looked more at peace in sleep than he had in the time she had ever known him. He seemed almost content, not innocent but calm and at ease. She liked the look of peace on his features.

Detangling herself from his body Sookie couldn't help but ache to climb back under the covers and fall back into his easy embrace. Silently she walked around to his side of the bed and let her fingers dance across his features. Her heart nearly exploded from her chest when unconsciously Godrics arm snapped out like leashed lightening and grabbed her own in a firm grip. Sookie waited with baited breath as the seemingly dead Godric raised her wrist to his mouth but rather than biting her he took a delicate sniff before releasing her and returning once more to the slumber of the dead.

He sniffed her. He was dead a second ago and then he sniffed her. What the fuck?

* * *

><p>Throughout the morning as Sookie drove into town towards Merlottes to confront Sam, Laff and Arlene Sookie had those thoughts running through her mind. She wondered what it all meant. Obviously him grabbing her had been because his body recognised the threat of someone touching it without Godrics express permission but why did he let her go. Was her scent one that even when unconscious Godric realized would never bring harm to him. What did that mean? Godric trusts her?<p>

For some reason it felt like it meant so much more than that. She would ask Godric later if it was still bothering her. For now she was going to focus on the glowering sam and Arlene and try to fix the messes that were her friendships.

* * *

><p>After spending the day basically begging for her friends to understand that she couldn't tell them were she had been for the last year but that she was now safe, (for the most part anyways), and home for good Sookie was more than ready to go home and put her feet up for the rest of the evening. Letting herself into the house she moved towards the fridge and put the 8 pack of True Blood that she picked up at a convenience store on the way home in the fridge.<p>

She had not been expecting Godric and Bill to be sitting in her living room as if Godric had not been willing to tear Bills' head from his shoulders last night. Walking into the sitting room Sookie tentatively broached the subject. "Umm guys? What is going on here. I thought I told you I didn't want to see you for a while Bill? Why are you here? Godric?"

Both vampires heads snapped towards her and Sookie frowned when she say the faint frown of worry on Godrics face.

"Sookie, I apologise for intruding on you like this however, this is strictly vampire business and therefore nothing for you to worry about." Bill explained with a condescending smile.

"Mr Compton, I believe that Sookie has as much right to be here as you or I. You have involved her in more than enough 'vampire politics' for her to be witness to this conversation and this effects her to. Sookie my dearest, take a seat." Godric countered with a smile so genuine and kind that Sookie couldn't help but return it with one of her own.

Bill growled at the interaction but wisely acquiesced.

Godric continued, "It has been brought to Mr Comptons' attention that there is a coven in Shreveport that need to be dealt with swiftly and efficiently. These witches are dabbling in the art of necromancy which is a dangerous act in itself but also could be very dangerous for vampires due to the fact that we are dead. All this means that-"

"They can control you and force you to do their budding." Sookie finished for Godric in a whisper, looking between the two vampires she soon continued. "what are you going to do?"

Bill, not liking the way this conversation was going, especially that Sookie seemed to look to Godric for guidance decided to answer her question. "the Authority has told me that I am not to shed human blood in my endeavour to halt this coven so I think it would be best if a vampire of authority were to go and _persuade_ them to stop what they are doing."

Godric snorted. "You are sending them on a fools errand and you know that. If this witch is as powerful as she seems then you are sending this vampire to their death and probably your own."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "How so? Since you seem to know so much, enlighten me as to how this is such a disastrous idea?"

" I have lived for over 2000 years youngling and don't be so soon to forget it", Godric snapped as his fangs uncased themselves. "I have seen atrocities that no one should be made witness to or endure. I was alive when the Romans burned the Christians for their faith, I bore witness to the persecution of the Jews for their part in the death of a human man that people claimed to be a saviour. I lived through war and disease, the crusades, the colonisation of the world, the inquistition, the rebellions, the mass persecution of people, mass genocide, numerous wars and have watched these humans create greater and more violent means to kill each other. I have seen humanities cruelties firsthand before you were ever born a breather, never mind a vampire. Don't underestimate my knowledge. My age doesn't just mean I am literally 10 times stronger than you, it gives me a patience and rationality that it is likely you will never possess you greedy, power hungry little pest. I have known great leaders and you would do well to remember that. I may not want your crown for myself but if you wish to bring about the destruction of other vampires other than yourself I will have no problem in squashing you like the parasite you are."

If possible, Bill's pallor paled even further and thought there was anger and rebellion in his eyes it seemed that Bill new when to pick his battles. And realised that you didn't pick a battle with someone ten times your age if you wished to come out unscathed. If Bill had rebellion in his eyes, Godric had death in his. " I understand your anger Godric but I fail to see how this could be a problem, surely a powerful vampire will frighten them into submission and they will disband easily. And if they refuse then they can be glamoured into forgetting the magic and their ridiculous dabbling in necromancy."

"You are deaf to any voice and reasoning that isn't your own. If your plan doesn't work you realise that you would be handing this witches a very dangerous weapon, or worse a sacrifice. Are you willing to allow a subject to die because of your ineptitude?"

Bill seemed to contemplate this. "I realise that you have raised some potential flaws with this plan. I shall retire from your company for tonight to think over this situation further before it escalates. Good night Godric, Sookie." Bill nodded at Godric and looked at Sookie longingly before she sniffed and turned her head breaking eye contact. The southern lady in her trying vehemently to lead him to the door as custom and manners demanded. But fuck manners, and fuck Bill Compton.

* * *

><p>Godric stared at the shut door and shook his head. " He is to young to be a king, what was the authority thinking when they appointed him as a monarch? There is something more at play here, I know it. His overconfidence will be his and everyone else's downfall."<p>

Sookie frowned and moved to sit beside Godric and grasped his hands within hers forcing him to look at her. "Is it really that bad Godric?"

"Not at the minute my dear at least. We should be thankful for small mercies."

"I don't like this, the politics left you suicidal last time Godric. You did commit suicide. Bill shouldn't be coming here and laying his problems at your feet. He is the king, not you. I don't want you to be like that again Godric, the world made you so weary before and you've only just come back to the world, to me. I'm nto willing to loose you again that easily."

Godric stared at her for a long time, as if he was trying to pull the secrets out of her eyes before he smiled and leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Sookies lips. Pulling back before she could really register the kiss or reciprocate it Godric stared at her, a look of shock in his eyes that told her he hadn't meant to kiss her. "Miss Stackhouse, I apologise, that was extremely forward of me. I shouldn't have kissed you without your express permission, forgive me."

Sookie raised her hand to her lips, before moving her fingers to his lips to stop his rambling apologies. Giggling slightly at the sight of a cross-eyed Godric staring at the finger over his lips Sookie removed her hand. "Godric?"

"Yes Sookie?"

"Did you want to kiss me?"

"Yes but I realise that it was very forr-"

"Godric, did you want to kiss me?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you did."

Sookie then moved forward to kiss Godric. She would later admit she expected him to meet her half way, to ravish her mouth in a way that only a vampire with 2000 years of experience could.

She hadn't expected him to collapse.

* * *

><p>Grabbing his shoulders to hoist him up before he hit the floor Sookie realised that; one, Godric was heavy and two, what was she supposed to do with a fainting vampire?<p>

After putting him in a sitting position Sookie ran towards the kitchen and shoved a bottle of True Blood into the microwave before running back into the sitting room and trying to rouse Godric.

Thankfully after another minute or so Godric's eyes snapped open and he moved to stand. "I need to leave Sookie, I'm needed."

"Are you okay? What just happened? Needed? Needed where? What's going on Godric?"

"I don't have time to answer all your questions right now my dear. I promise I will attempt to answer them to the best of my ability after I find my protégé, something has happened."

And with that Godric was gone.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and Sookie was still sitting where Godric had left her wondering exactly what the hell was happening right now?<p>

It was apparent Eric was in trouble but what was wrong was still as much a question as it had been for the last hour.

Hearing a loud bang at the front of the house Sookie turned and looked at the scene in front of her with confusion. Godric was back and he had brought Eric with him.

An Eric whom looked frightened and childlike and was taking in his surroundings in the way that suggested Sookies house was a place he had never been before, with an ignorance of a newcomer.

What the fuck?

Sookie then turned her attention back onto Godric who was standing deathly still and whom Sookie had never seen look more threatening in the time she had known him. "Godric sweetie? What happened? What's wrong with Eric?"

Godric seemed to calm at the sound of Sookies voice but answered with thinly veiled rage. "Bill Compton happened. And be sure to know, when I see him neither he nor the fucking Authority will live to survive my anger unless I get the answers I want."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovelies! It has been such a long time and I felt the need to give you something as a belated Christmas present. I love all my readers, honestly and I apologise that I no longer get to write half as much as I used to due to the sheer amount of work and effort that goes into university, I have by no means abandoned this story and hope to see it through to the end with you all with me if I don't bore you all long before then! Enjoy the chapter and merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

**I own nothing but my own twisted fantasies**.

* * *

><p>Take it all.<p>

Chapter 6

Sookie stood frozen at the acid in Godrics voice. Moving swiftly towards him she cupped his cheek and forced him to look into her eyes before she tried to reason with him in her most calming tone, "Godric sweetie, no good can come off attacking anyone rashly. Especially the king of Louisiana! No-No, do not growl at me. I'm not merely saying this because of Bill. Killing isn't your top priority right now, helping Eric is. Seek your vengeance another time. Trust me please Godric. Both Eric and I need you to calm down, so that you and I can try and help Eric."

Godric frowned but nodded his acquiescent. Sighing he spoke quietly, "You are, of course, correct. It would do Eric no good if I kill the little parasite that is Bill Compton tonight, but he will be punished. He has incurred my wrath by completely disregarding my warning after he went out of he is way to seek my consul. I gave him my advice and he blatantly disregarded it. That snub I would have let lie if it was not for the fact that he has injured my child. That is a step to far. I can deal with petty disrespect Sookie but to harm those I love is a step to far. And he will learn this." Sookie nodded before cautiously moving towards the now shaking Eric. She couldn't take her eyes off the vulnerable looking vampire, never before had she ever seen Eric in a position like this. Eric was a strong and proud vampire, who never would have allowed for his emotions, his fear to be displayed so freely for anyone to see. What had Bill done to him?

Sookie stood before the quivering vampire and gently raised her hand to his shoulder before stroking his bicep in an attempt to soothe him. He regarded her like a deer caught in headlights, the fear and confusion evident on his face. "What happened tonight Eric?"

Eric's head tilted slightly to the side as his full lips puckered up. "Who is this Eric of whom you speak?"

Sookies hand dropped off his arm as her head snapped around to stare at Godric who nodded back at her the rage and worry clear in his eyes. Sookie felt conflicted as to who she should comfort first. Moving cautiously back towards Godric she moved until she was directly in front of him before her arms moved to wrap around his shoulders. Godric returned her embrace fiercely as he burrowed his face into her shoulder and allowed her scent to appease his rage. "What have the witches done to him?" Sookie whispered faintly.

"They have taken him Sookie, everything. His memories, his identity. Everything. " Sookie stroked his head as she stared over his shoulder at Eric. They had taken his memories? How would they ever fix this? Godric had only managed to return to this world with her and here they were right in the middle of everyone else's messes by no fault of their own, it seemed that the quiet lifestyle they both yearned for would once again be put on hold due to vampire politics.

"Calm down Godric. I know this is a stressful experience for you. I can't even begin to fully contemplate who you are feeling but if you don't calm down Eric is going to be even more agitated and worried than he is at the minute. We need to calm him down and try and explain what has happened to him, honesty from here on out Godric. If we keep secrets from him to try and protect him I fear it will only hold his healing back."

Godric pulled back from her to stare at her in awe even as she absentminded wiped at the bloody tears that had cascaded down his face in his moment of despair. "You would aid him? Even after all the trouble he has caused you since we have been back? Longer even?"

Sookie smiled warmly, "Regardless of his debauched and shameless behaviour, Eric is Eric. I can be angry with him but he isn't going to change. His arrogance and game playing are just as much a part of him as patience and kindness towards others are a part of you. And do not frown; you have never been anything but patient and kind with me Godric. Regardless of his less colourful traits Eric is still my friend and I will try to help him to the best of my ability. Do you think we should ring Fangtasia and get Pam. She should know about this."

Godric smiled serenely before moving forward and pressing his lips into Sookies with a quiet passion that left Sookie breathless with its unobtrusive intensity, Godric pulled back but Sookie chased his lips and they kissed for a few seconds longer before Godric once again retreated and pressed his forehead to Sookies. "You speak of my kindness yet you don't recognise that you are selflessness personified. I admire this quality more than you will ever know, your loyalty to your friends and loved ones astounds me and warms my heart, quite a feat considering it hasn't beat in over 2000 years."

Sookie giggled at the amusement that sparked in his eyes. "I shall go and ring Pam, go and help Eric clean up then settle him in the living room. I'll sort this out and bring you in some true blood when you are ready and Pam is here. I've a feeling she isn't going to take this as easily as I have; she is his child after all."

Godric nodded before moving towards Eric and Sookie was enraptured as the uneasy Eric straightened as Godric approached him before moving to kneel in front of him, Eric would have been kneeling at Godrics feet too if Godric hadn't grasped his shoulder and prevented him from doing so, he easily picked up his Viking child and had him standing directly in front of him, his back straight and proud and his eyes staring directly into his makers.

"Never bow to me child, we have long been equals Eric, I neither require nor expect your servitude, your loyalty and love has always been more than enough for me child. You, my dear child bow to no one, remember that." Eric stared at Godric in awe before nodding his head mutely. Godric caressed his child's face fondly.

"Yes, master." Eric whispered in devotion to the man whom he didn't know yet loved unconditionally.

"Godric, my child. You call me Godric. You are your own master Eric, no one else will ever own you as long as I am here, and I swear that to you." Eric smiled slightly and nodded. He then walked towards the stairs obediently as Godric ushered him up the stairs with a compassionate hand on his back. Sookie stood for some time mesmerised at the love evident between the two men even if Eric believed them to be perfect strangers due to his lack of memories. That kind of bond was indeed, once in a life time, and Sookie felt grateful that she was able to bear witness to it even though a shred of envy passed through her at the thought of never experiencing that kind of love.

Shaking herself from these thoughts she moved quickly towards her house telephone and rang the memorized number.

"Fangtasia, were all your vampire fantasies become reality." Was the saucy greeting Sookie received.

"Pam? Is that you?"

"Sookie, darling! Eric told me about your little lovers spat, earlier this evening. He was quite distressed, though I apologise if you are ringing here to beg for his forgiveness. Eric is out at the moment, business and all that."

"I'm not ringing to apologise Pam. I'm ringing because you need to come over ASAP."

"The bar will be closing in a few hours, surely it can wait or you can tell me over the telephone?" Pam replied coyly.

"It's Eric Pam. He's here and there is something wrong with him."

"And what could be wrong with him apart from the continual case of blue balls due to you?" Pam replied testily.

"He has lost his memory Pam; you need to get here and quickly."

The other end of the phone line was silent for some time before a shaky voice replied, "I will close the bar now, expect me soon." And then all Sookie heard was the dial tone.

* * *

><p>Sookie sighed as she hung up the phone. Moving swiftly through the kitchen she pulled out 3 bottles of True blood and placed them in the microwave for heating. As she waited she turned around and surveyed her kitchen, a breeze was entering from the porch due to Godric and Eric's dramatic entrance and the blinds needed to be closed and everything locked up. She moved around the kitchen swiftly putting the odd bits and pieces away into their resting place. Hearing movement on the stairs and the microwave going off Sookie opened the microwave up took out the bottles of true blood and shook them all violently to rid them of cold spots. She moved into the sitting room to set the drinks on coaster mats just as Godric and a still topless yet sufficiently clean Eric re-entered. Godric set Eric near to the fire and grabbed the closest bottle of true blood before taking it to Eric's lips as a parent would do to a feeding child.<p>

Eric sniffed the bottle before drinking obediently causing both Godric and Sookie to breathe a sigh of relief. Godric walked towards Sookie and lifted his own bottle to his lips as his hand moved around to caress her hip/ Sookie smiled and patted at his hand. "Thank you for forgiving him so easily, I know he had truly upset you and I wouldn't have held it against you if you refused him entrance to your home."

Sookie sighed as she turned in Godrics arms. "The last 2 days have honestly been some of the most bizarre days of my life. I know that a lot has happened and reality has been forced on us very quickly and that can be so overwhelming, so I'm taking each day as it comes to us Godric. I'm slightly overwhelmed and this situation isn't really helping and then there is me and you… but I would have forgiven him eventually. It's Eric, he always does things to get under my skin, I know it's part of the packaging and as much as he aggravates me on occasion I realise he needs us right now."

"Thank you, you really don't realise how much this kindness means to him, to me. And about the topic of us, how do you think we should approach that?" His eyes twinkled with merriment and hunger.

"I say we approach this easily, and not too fast. Allow things to fall into place themselves and allow it to occur naturally." Sookie and Godric glanced over at Eric who was staring into the fire thoughtfully.

Godric kissed Sookies cheek, "I believe you're right yet again Miss Stackhouse. You're approach seems the most applicable given the circumstances." Godric flashed a cheeky grin and Sookie felt herself flush slightly with desire. The hand that had been on her cheek moved up to entwine through her curly hair and Godric pulled her mouth towards his and pressed deep devouring kisses to her lips, Sookie gasped and allowed Godric the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth and play with her own in the heated game of seduction. They pulled away from each other and Sookie stroked Godrics back in an attempt to allow him to take her strength in dealing with both Eric and Bill, she would comfort him throughout this stressful period and Eric also. She would try her damnedest to do her very best in helping both Eric and Godric. They pulled away from each other and moved towards Eric who glanced up at the pair sheepishly with a smile hint of a smile on his lips. Sookie was still startled by this vastly different Eric to the brutish one she was well acquainted with.

Before they could get a chance to talk however they were interrupted by a delicate sounding throat being cleared. All three heads snapped towards the curvaceous female vampire who was standing in the entrance way to the living room. Pam stared in wonder for a few seconds, her "What the fuck?" drowned out by Eric's earnest questioning of "Who is this woman?"

Pam faltered and her hand reached out to grab the sofa to right herself. In a second Godric was beside her helping her get to her feet. Pam's eyes widened and she stared awestruck between Eric, Sookie and Godric before her beautiful cobalt eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed.

"Huh." Sookie grunted. "Now there is one vampire I never expected to pass out."


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, except my thoughts and warped sense of humour. This is a bit of a filler, don't hate me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Take it all Chapter 6<strong>

Sookie stared bemusedly at the vampire making her floor look dirty in her red glittery dress. All things considered passing out wasn't a bad reaction, it could have been worse…Pam could have blamed Sookie and tried to rip her throat out. Not such a good reaction. So the passing out thing? Sookie would take this reaction any day.

She watched carefully as Eric got up off his seat and went over to the unconscious vampire before proceeding to nudge her with his foot. Sookie inhaled deeply in shock before chastising him, "Eric! Mind your manners, we don't kick unconscious people you hear? Tell him Godric!"

Godric was trying not to laugh at the look of guilt that passed across Eric's face. "No Eric, we don't kick unconscious people, especially our own children."

At the last comment Eric's head snapped around to stare at Godric. "My child?"

Godric nodded solemnly, "Yes Eric she has been your child since approximately 1837 if my memory serves me well. Go back into the sitting room and Sookie and I will be in to explain everything."

Eric nodded slightly before glancing at Pam and then fully turning to enter into the sitting room once again. Godric turned to look at Pam before sighing and biting his wrist and waving it in front of Pam's nose. Pam's eyes snapped open as Godric gently cupped her head and allowed her to feed for a few seconds. Sookie couldn't help the irrational anger and jealousy she felt at the sight. Pam had always made her feel like an insignificant bug whom Eric and Bill would leave in a second as soon as a younger prettier model came along. It was safe to safe that Pam had never been good for Sookies already battered ego.

"Pam, are you feeling better?" Sookie asked politely because custom dictated and god forbid she break custom in her grandmothers' house, lest the poor woman would be turning in her grave.

Pam turned in Godric's hold to turn her nose up at Sookie, "Better? My master doesn't know he even created me or the years we have spent together. What the fuck do you think you stupid blood-whore?"

Sookie blushed and her head lowered automatically at the well-aimed slur. She had not expected to hear a grunt from Pam as she was suddenly on her knees before Godric. "Apologise Pam." He all but growled. Pam lifted her head defiantly to glare at Sookie before Godric tightened his grip on her shoulder. Sookie could see the purpling skin and turned towards Godric.

"Godric, it's fine. Believe me when I say I've heard worse. Pam is obviously just having a bad night after everything that has happened. It was a tactless question and was my fault!"

"Being polite and enquiring about a persons' wellbeing is not tactless, it is kind and Pam has disrespected you. I am certain if Eric were in his right mind he too would be angered by this blatant display of disrespect. There is no excuse for such callous and cruel behaviour and hostile language when you were only seeking to be nice. Isn't that right Pam?"

Pam looked guilty for all of a second before her usual blank expression came over her face, "Of course master, forgive me for the slight against your human."

"Do not aim your apology at me, I am not the person you are to apologise to Pam and you know it."

Pam gritted her teeth before looking up at Sookie, "Of course, you are correct as always. I apologise Sookie for behaving so callously. I've had a very…trying night tonight and I took it out on you. My sincerest apologies."

Sookie snorted internally. At least she sounded sincere, her face however told a completely different story while her eyes burned with the what could only be called outrage at being put in such a degrading position. Sookie almost felt pity until she remembered Pam had called her a blood-whore not five minutes ago.

Godric released her and moved towards Sookie and Sookie accepted the arm that wrapped around her waist easily and enjoyed being surrounded by Godrics strong and commanding presence. Pam looked at the two sceptically. "You don't waste any time do you? So is this what you've been doing for the last year that my master has searched endlessly for you?" This time though her voice was filled only with curiosity rather than malicious intent.

This did not prevent Godric from growling. "Your master has been lenient with you in regards to minding your manners hasn't he Pamela?"

Pam, if possible, paled and waited to be humiliated in front of the human yet again but when she opened her eyes a few seconds later after no violent response she was surprised to see Godric hadn't moved. She couldn't believe her eyes at the position he was in though. Godric was standing looking quite tense while Sookie remained in his embrace. In all the years Pam had known Godric she had never seen him touch anyone other than Eric and here he was wrapped almost lovingly around a mere human. Pam had seen soe of the most beautiful and powerful vampires both male and female throw themselves at Godric's feet in attempt to garner his interest yet while Godric had taken the occasional lover he had never once graced them with the look of affection that he gave Sookie. Pam wondered what it was about this human girl that had power vampires, Bill Compton excluded, frothing at the mouth in an attempt to bed her? She continued to stare at the intertwined couple, watching as Sookie whispered words of comfort and restraint into Godrics ear, her lips occasionally grazing the shell of his ear resulting in the hand of Godrics that was on her hip to squeeze said hip gently and caress any flesh he could get his hands on.

Pam raised a brow, it was official. The girl must have O-neg flavoured nipples.

Godric's hand moved down towards Sookies ass and he turned towards Pam and nodded and Pam smirked internally at the message that was clear from the nod, 'Get the fuck out to I cop a feel.' Pam left swiftly to try and find out whether or not her master really had forgotten about her existence with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>Sookie absently noted Pam exiting the room but was still too focused on the ancient vampire in front of her. As she felt his hand slowly descend down her back her head tilted to the side and she smiled lightly as his hand lightly cupped her ass. Whether 2000 or 25 all men were the same. Reaching up to stroke his face Sookie regarded him, his eyes closed and his brow tense yet she almost giggled at the fact that the closer his hand got to the prize the more relaxed his features became. Pressing a kiss lightly to his lips Sookie pulled back to see that his eyes were now fully open and staring directly at her.<p>

"Feeling better?" Sookie asked cheekily, Godric squeezed her buttock in response before moving in to press his lips against hers again.

"Much." The pair grinned at each other before detangling and entwining their fingers. "Come, now we must explain to Eric and Pam about what has happened and what is happening in regards to the witches in Shreveport."

Sookie nodded, hoping that Eric's memory loss would be the worst of their problems. Little did they know the storm that was coming in the next few weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been over a month since I last updated and I felt it was long overdue and I apologise for making people wait! I am not the best at working within a time limit so do not expect regular updates because I would hate to disappoint anyone though I will try to update at least once a month, more so if inspiration lets me.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Take it all Chapter 7<p>

Over the next few days Sookie observed Godric do everything in his power as Maker to attempt to bring his childs' memory back, Sookie watched as Godric looked on in paternal agony as his child didn't respond to any method he could think of to jog his memory. Sookie realised this was a very painful experience for Godric and she watched as the strong vampire became increasingly quiet and sombre while Eric looked on helpless, clearly distressed at the vulnerability that came with being unknowledgeable about the events that had changed and shaped his life and granted him to be in the official capacity of Sheriff that he had. Eric's lack of memory was one of the greatest vulnerabilities that a vampire could endure as it left him as powerless as a new-born fledgling because if knowledge was power then Eric was powerless to do anything of actual value.

Sookie too felt powerless, there was naught she could think of that could aid Eric to regain his memory and she pitied the 1000 year old vampire whom was left as vulnerable as a babe. She worried about the reclusive behaviour that Godric had been adopting for the last few days and worried that he wasn't being as open with her as he had during the tenuous beginning of their friendship, but then they no longer had to trust each other instinctually because they were no longer in fight or flight mode…were they?

Thinking back on the last few days Sookie couldn't help but think about the fact that in his had been withdrawn state Godric had been extremely less tactile than he had been for the past while that they had known each other…had it really only been a few weeks? It felt like months due to the stressful events that they had undergone together. Those type of events bonded people together for life didn't they? If that was so then why was Godric reacting as such. Sookie couldn't help but question herself and her confusing relationship with the ancient vampire, they had shared kisses and touches easily but perhaps that was merely a reaction to the stressful situations they had undergone on Godric's behalf? Feeling extremely exposed Sookie decided that if Godric could shut off his apparently non-existent feelings for her then she could return the favour.

With bells on.

* * *

><p>Sookie sat contentedly in her sitting room. Well, as contentedly as one can sit in a room occupied with vampire drinking synthetic blood and trying to ignore the tension between all of them. Turning her head back towards the TV Sookie couldn't help but glance at the two vampire's currently taking up her living space. Eric sat silently in the armchair near the fire and his attention was shared between staring at the flickering flames and watching the TV, if Sookie wasn't as in control of her emotions she would have laughed at his childlike fascination with the television and the people who lived inside it. Modern technology seemed to hold his attention for long periods of time and Sookie had an inkling it was because Eric's memories of his life has a vampire had been removed yet his memories of his human experience were not so it was easily understandable why Eric was fascinated by the modern world. Out of the corner of her other eye Sookie couldn't help but take all of Godric in. He sat quietly and stared out at nothing really and Sookie recognised the fact that while Godric was looking at nothing he was also looking at everything. A thousand year's was enough to contemplate the wonders of the world along with developing a keen sense of awareness Sookie assumed and after the two thousand years Godric had walked the earth Sookie believed that ability would only be doubled. Godric was an intelligent vampire who's intellect Sookie couldn't begin to comprehend and she knew that Godric's mind was constantly at work.<p>

She noted that he seemed a little bit put out over the fact that she didn't fuss over him as she had the last few days. Sookie had struggled not to reach out and caress the marble-like skin that was painted the most beautiful shade of porcelain that contrasted from her sun kissed glow but she refrained nonetheless. The ball was firmly in Godric's court, if he chose to persue her thenSookie would allow him too because regardless of the unconscious and in her case intentional power plays she cared deeply for him. Thinking back Sookie believed her reluctance to bound into yet another relationship with a vampire all stemmed back to the messy relationship she had shared with both Bill Compton and Eric, both had hurt her deeply with separate actions but she had learnt her lesson; to be cautious with her heart. Unlike her previous relationship this needed to be a partnership were both she and Godric stood as equals. And if Godric wasn't interested then unfortunately Sookie would have to insist on him having no further part in her life, other's had damaged her enough within the past year and she genuinely didn't know how much more carnage and heartache she could survive and make it out sane.

Sookie jumped when she was broken out of her reverie by the gentle hand Godric placed upon her own and Sookie sighed as the cool appendage caressed her hand delicately. She turned to fully face Godric and saw him looking at her with a brow raised. "Yes Godric?"

Godric's brow rose even further, "Is your mind away with the fairies today Sookie?"

Sookie couldn't help but smile as she cheekily returned his barb, "Thankfully no, I hope that the fairies never hold power over my mind again, was there something you wanted?"

Godric nodded an affirmative, "I was asking you a question Sookie."

Now it was Sookies turn to raise her eyebrow, Godric had spoken little more than pleasantries for the past day or so and now he was asking questions? She wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth however and nodded at him. "I'm sorry, would you mind ever so much to repeat the question."

"Of course dear, I was wondering if you minded if we had a guest who I hope might be able to help me in regards to Eric and this witch coven problem in Shreveport?"

Sookie eyed him with caution, What kind of guest? A guest of the supernatural persuasion?"

"Indeed, Nora. Another vampire."

"Nora? And who might that be?" Sookie was pissed, Godric was considering bringing stranger female vampires into her house? Was this why he was so closed off? He had had enough of the human fangbanger and was ready to jump back on the proverbial horse who went by the name of Nora?

Sookie felt both hurt and nauseous as she waited for his reply.

Godric was watching her with his head tilted to the side and his hand reached out and Sookie sat completely still as one of his fingers slowly moved across her face gently, stopping to smooth out the worried pucker in her lip and the indent of the frown upon her brow. "I do not know why you are so upset right now and I intend to find out in the immediate future."

Sookie watched Godric and felt herself breathe easy at the obvious concern for her in his voice. Apparently all was not lost and perhaps this Nora was merely an old acquaintance whom knew their way around a witches spell.

" But to answer your question, Nora is my daughter."

Sookies head snapped to look him dead in the eyes hoping he was merely joking. When he held her eyes with a look of both concern and confusion Sookie used all her new-found acting skills to keep her face unemotional. Sookie knew that Godric was allowed his secrets just as she was allowed her own if they were even going to eventually attempt a relationship after all this amnesiac Eric and witches who could control and weaken vampire bullshit. But to fail to disclose something this important? A daughter? Buggering fuck.

Sookie's stare turned more irritated as her thought process developed more and more. Godric gulped at the malevolent glint in her eye that promised that he was soon getting an earful.

"Of course your daughter can come and visit. Now take the time to explain to me why you felt it was beneficial to hide the fact that Eric is not your only child. We have all night so by all means take your time."

* * *

><p>Godric gulped again as he looked into the eyes of the woman who was looking more and more pissed off with ever second passing, if vampire could break a sweat Godric knew he was be sweating bullets because by the looks of things he was in deep shit. Godric pondered how he had faced up to some of the most ruthless vampires ever in existence and killed more than could be mentioned and yet still had this irrational fear regarding the intense look in Sookie's eye.<p>

And now he noticed that her cheek muscle was twitching ever so slightly too, a sign he had come to recognize as passive aggressive Sookie about to strike.

Oh fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick update I know! So unlike me but I do hate to procrastinate when I actually have visualisations of how I want the story to go in my mind. I want to apologise for the below par chapter that preceded this one. I really enjoy this story and hope that you all still do too and that a sloppy piece now and again won't harm this story forever!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_"Memories, even your most precious ones, fade surprisingly quickly. But I don't go along with that. The memories I value most, I don't ever see them fading."_  
><em>― Kazuo Ishiguro<em>

Sookie sighed as she sipped at the glass of wine in her hand. Her mind travelled back to the conversation she had with Godric the night before about the conception of Nora and why Godric had felt it prudent to keep her a secret . Apparently Nora had been lady of standing in England circa the 17th century. A lady of standing whom had been banished for being caught in bed with Eric when promised to another. Sookie would have been amused about the fact that Eric hadn't changed in the slightest it seemed in the last 400 years if it had not been for the fact that when Godric carried on with his tale he went on further to elaborate that it was some weeks later that Eric and Godric happened upon her a few towns over half dead in a gutter with a broken mind and body. Eric, feeling somewhat guilty for being the direct cause of the girl's destitution told Godric of his plan to turn the girl and Godric commanded him not too. Godric being a maker for 600 years by this stage had witnessed many bonds created and knew that the bonds of obligation bore nothing but future resentment on behalf of either the maker and the child and he did not wish that so his dearest child, so instead he went to her and offered her a lifeline.

_Godric sat across from her looking very sober with a glint in his eye that told Sookie he was no longer in the room with her but rather in the recesses of his mind reliving a time that Sookie was no part of. Godric's eyes suddenly snapped back towards her and he continued his story. "I offered her eternal life and companionship if she should want or need it. I would have her supported in whatever she chose to do with her remaining years as a human but she looked at me and told me she could no longer remain with the humans because they were no better than animals, she had lived with them for long enough and had witnessed enough cruelty to never wish to be associated with them again." Godric looked pained as he spoke, and Sookie couldn't help but reach over and cover his cold hand with hers, Godric smiled slightly as he turned his hand palm up and intertwined their fingers. "She begged me to take her away from that retched place and show her how to be truly alive. She begged for death and believed…no still believes death has been her resurrection."_

_Sookie looked at him pointedly. "You disagree? Death as the price for eternal youth and freedom."_

_"Everyone must atone eventually Sookie, eternity is a very long time to be saddled with such guilt. Some believe being a vampire is a gift, but it is in itself a punishment. Some are just not as quick to realise?"_

_"Is Nora one of them?"_

_"She relishes her life as a vampire and I find I cannot hate her for it. I was young once too and she is my child."_

_"Not by choice." Sookie stated._

_"I had a choice Sookie and I chose to turn her rather than make her and Eric despise eachother. I made my choice and I don't regret it."_

_"Even though you never intended to have another child?" Sookie asked in a tone that was complete curiousity._

_" It is true I never intended to have another child after Eric, but fate decided differently." Godric smiled._

_Sookie glanced at him warily as she asked the question that she had been dying to ask all night. " And you do not regret it? You do not regret making __another child?"._

_Godric's beautiful mouth opened and a slightly melodic choking sound emerged from his throat. Sookie raised a brow, Godric had just scoffed at her! "Do not take offense Sookie but I have lived too long of a life to focus on the things I regret. I find regret to be an emotion that can haunt and damage people. I have made mistakes to be certain but I regret nothing. For I have learnt from my mistakes and choices and progressed as all things do. So to answer your question I do not regret Nora."_

* * *

><p>Sookie lifted the glass back to her lips and practically inhaled the claret coloured liquid. After accessing the conversation of last night repeatedly Sookie found Godric to be a creature whom was incredibly complex, even more complex than she had originally anticipated. He had sacrificed his potential happiness in order to take on a burden that should have fell upon his child merely in order to ensure his child would be free of the responsibility. One thing was for sure, Godric really had spoilt Eric as a Maker. Godric's selflessness and compassion really knew no bounds, from what Sookie had garnered from the conversation the night before Godric might not love Nora in the same unadulterated manner that he loved Eric but he certainly cared deeply for the vampire.<p>

Sookie was certain that if Godric hadn't asserted his intention to court her and only her last night Sookie might have been inclined to feel jealous. Sookie had reluctantly relayed her insecurities to last night after he had coaxed her into going upstairs with him and laying down in bed. Godric had held her close and told her bluntly that he had no intentions on bedding any other, he had plans only with her and that was to try and build a solid relationship rather than one were they simply fell into bed together. Godric had laid beside her through the rest of the night until dawn was about to break and had spent half the night crooning in her ear and the other half holding her close while she slept.

Sookie shook her head to keep herself in the present. It was after dinner now and thankfully the sun was beginning to go down and she knew it was only a matter of time before either Eric or Godric rose. She lifted her wine glass and dinner plate and carried them over to the sink and proceeded to take her time washing and drying the dishes before glancing at the clock. Moving at a leisurely pace she took two bottles of Tru Blood from the refrigerator and shook them vigorously before putting them in the microwave.

She waited patiently for the timer to go off and was startled when someone suddenly appeared behind her and reached forward to open the microwave and pull the two bottles out. She soon found herself being turned around and came face to face with a smiling Godric whom pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Good evening Miss Stackhouse, may I be of some service?" He had the audacity to wink at her. She smoothed her hand over his face as she smiled up at him. He truly was beautiful, his youthful visage chiselled as if his flesh was pure marble.

"Why good sir! Thank you ever so much for taking care of the beverages, I am in your debt." She snarked back with sass. Godric smirked and squeezed her hip as he took a long sip.

"Eric." He called him quietly and if Sookie had blinked she would never have seen the imposing vampire move into the room with such magnificent speed. Eric nodded at Sookie and she smiled back at him kindly.

"Yes mast-Godric?" Eric question with one brow raised inquisitively. Sookie jolted at the look, she had seen it on his face so many times yet this Eric's face held none of the sarcasm or arrogance that Sookie had come to know the look with. This Eric was kind and respectful and she could appreciate that. She wondered if Eric was always this way with his master and the arrogance was merely a role he played in public, a manner of ensuring his authority.

"You must drink. We are to have a visitor within the next few days and I hope she will be able to help with your predicament."

Eric accepted the bottle handed to him with a quiet thank you and continued to look at Godric contemplatively. "And whom might this be?"

"Your sister, Nora." Eric blinked and looked very agitated in the seconds that followed.

"Siblings? Why haven't you mentioned her before? Why hide her from me? Am I an embarrassment to you?"

Godric moved swiftly across the room to grab Eric's jaw and make him focus solely on Godric. "Listen to me my child, I am never ashamed of you. Nor embarrassed, the only emotion I feel about your current predicament at this moment in time is fear, that someone will try to manipulate you and take you from me. You are my child and my greatest achievement, memories or no, never forget that. _Fader_, _broder_, _son. _You are mine Eric as I am yours, our bond will never cease whether you remember my existence or not." Godric spoke hoarsely and Sookie found she could not look away from such beauty, Eric and Godric were truly a sight to behold and the spectacle in front of her mace her eye's tear, she had never been witness to such an exhibition of pure love before and she felt warmed by the display and bereft at the same time as her mind flashed back to the time when Godric had been willing to abandon Eric and this life forever. She would not allow him to do the same again for she knew that this time, it would surely kill Eric.

Eric's response was a lone, bloody tear and Godric merely wiped it away as he continued to look at him pointedly. "Do you understand now my child?"

Eric nodded and Godric clasped his shoulder with a firm, solid grasp. A touch meant to reaffirm Eric that Godric was not about to leave him for another any time in the near future.

Sookie only hoped that Nora would only succeed were Godric had failed before, because this Eric without his memory and without his enduring knowledge of Godric and his love and sacrifice may well destroy their relationship.

And that Sookie feared, would truly kill Godric.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing. And I love you guys for reviewing, thanks for making me keep faith in this story when I find it very easy to doubt myself and my abysmal skillset.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Nora, Sookie soon discovered, was the type of vampire that a person could easily dislike due to her overwhelming beauty and presence of mind. Beautiful couldn't properly describe the vampire, she was certainly attractive enough but there was an angelic aura and a distinct feeling of ethereal otherness that made Nora seem so delicate and completely unattainable. Bitch. Godric obviously had a distinct eye for beauty when he had chosen his two children even if Nora's change hadn't really been a choice he would have originally made. She was the antithesis of Eric, warm and passionate were Eric was aloofness personified. Sookie couldn't help but wonder how a woman could be waifish and still have curves to boot. But there was something in her face, a glint of something under the surface that radiated power and an almost manic impatience.

Sookie couldn't help but feel the stirrings of jealousy as she observed Nora interact with Godric with such familiarity, she had greeted him with a kiss to the cheek and a hug that lasted a few seconds too long for Sookie to feel completely comfortable. In front of her was a female who was completely self-aware in a manner that Sookie felt she would never achieve, and she moved with such grace, a fluidity that belonged to a predator. And the worst thing about this situation apart from her overly physical interactions with both Godric and Eric, whom had amused Sookie a lot when he had looked at her pleadingly when Nora had him in her grasp, was the fact that she was perfectly polite to Sookie. The bitch.

Sookie bit her tongue and smiled her sweetest smile, full of southern charm. Hopefully enough charm to smother the dead bitch. Sookie wasn't usually an overly jealous person but something about the glint in Nora's eye when she looked at both Eric _and _ Godric spoke of nothing but mischief, and not the childish endearing kind. The kind that slept with your husband and sent you the pictures. Nora was pure paradox, angelic in appearance yet almost devilish in every movement that she made, she looked like an angel but the glint in her eyes and the secret in her smile was nothing but pure sin. Regardless of the pure envy Sookie felt every time she watched Nora interact with her boys she couldn't help but admire her too. Here was a vampire who knew how to work the system, she was a woman who had made something of herself in a society that was mostly run in a patriarchal system. Sookie learnt that Nora was a Guardian for The Authority; a highly esteemed position and she was one of the youngest to garner the seat. Nora had sat through all three explanations of what had happened on the night that Eric had been robbed of his memories and regarded all three of them speculatively before a snarl left her mouth and her fangs appeared. Nora literally flew out of the house and appeared mere seconds letter with her hand wrapped tightly around the throat of none other than Bill Compton.

If the situation hadn't been so dire Sookie might have laughed at the affronted look on Bill's face but tempered the humour when she saw the murderous look on Nora's face. Nora squeezed his throat tighter as she forced Bill to his knees in front of Godric. "Explain to my maker why you felt yourself above his advisement and cost a member of our society, a member who is of much more value than you, their memory perhaps forever?! Explain to me why you believe yourself so far above your elders and the law, you useless sack of shit?" Bill blanched before he smoothed over his features and rubbed at his neck from his place on the floor in front of Godric.

"I can assure you, as the King of Louisiana, my position is of much more importance than a mere sheriff, even one as old as Eric Northman," No surprise when the three other vampires in the room growled at this. "I acted as I saw fit, and fully standby my decision and who are you to question the word of a King?"

"I am of the Authority, I am a Guardian and you bill Compton are nothing. Tell me now why I shouldn't kill you were you lie at the feet of greatness. You do not deserve to share a room with my maker of my brother. I should kill you now and save everyone else the bother of yet another incompetent Monarch, they certainly know how to make them inept here in Louisiana." Sookie watched with trepidation as Nora walked forward towards Bill and pressed down on his throat with the heel of her boot, her silver capped heel.

The murderous tension in the room dispersed when the dulcet voice of Godric broke through the murderous haze that had engulfed Nora. "Enough Nora, you may be a voice of The Authority but this is not your domain. This is Sookie's house and from what I believe she has seen enough violence and death in her home. She need not witness more due to us, I can assure you Eric will be well again. We will ensure it. Won't we Compton?" His eyes stared at Bill imploringly, almost daring him to object.

"Of course Godric, I regret this mishap, that was completely unintentional. I did not think the witches strong enough to actually be a danger to us. I see no fault in our working together to ensure they are a danger to us no longer."

"That is not what I asked Mr. Compton, I believe my question was that you would endeavour to help us to recover Erics' memories. Do you feel yourself to important to aid us?"

Bill gulped before responding smoothly, "Of course Godric, I will always attempt to the best of my abilities to aid my subjects."

Godric merely smiled ironically, "Be sure that you do Mr Compton, because I can ensure this. The death Nora had planned for you was swift and relatively painless compared to the death I have planned if I find your aid less than helpful." Godrics smile was all fangs.

If it had been possible for Bill to pale further then he certainly would be so, as it was he looked positively anaemic. "Of course Godric, I feel that if we take out the witches we may well get rid of this problem."

"We shall talk on this further soon Mr. Compton, be sure to heed my call. You will find the repercussions if you do not, most unsatisfactory. Leave us, I tire of trivialities and henceforth you." Godric eyed him distastefully.

Bill was gone before Sookie had a chance to blink. She moved forward in the loveseat to clasp Godric's shoulder when he physically wilted before her eyes. All of the politics and threats and endangerment of his child was leaving him exhausted. As long as Eric was memory free Godric would never be peaceful. Godric has almost jumped at the hand on his shoulder and turned to smile at Sookie, caressing her hand before bringing it to his lips and kissing her fingertips soundly. Sookie couldn't help but giggle before she heard two throats clearing themselves, turning around she spotted Eric looking at them adoringly but with an envious streak that elaborated on the fact that he felt a bit left out though whether that was due to the attention Godric paid her or his lack of participation was still unknown, perhaps it was a bit of both. The other vampire in the room looked less than pleased at the intimate touching shared by Godric and Sookie.

"Problem, Nora?" Godric queried looking at her imploringly, daring her to question his choices.

"None, my dearest Maker. I need to go back to headquarters before sun-up to report this. The Authority will not be pleased but at least I can ensure that Eric will be safe. That is the least I can do until I find out more about Eric's current…predicament."

"Miss Nora, you are more than welcome to stay here during the day. I would not like you to be harmed by being caught in the sunlight." Sookie said worryingly and Nora looked shocked for all of a second that the little human plaything would offer her aid after she had so blatantly attempted to eviscerate her with her eyes for touching her maker. Insolent little thing, Nora was starting to see the appeal, that and she smelt delicious.

"I appreciate the offer Miss Stackhouse but I can assure you I will be most safe where I am headed. Thank you though for extending such hospitalities, I feel more comfortable now knowing my family are being well taken care off." Nora smiled.

"Be safe."

"I always am father." Nora replied smartly before turning to Eric and caressing his cheek. Sookie felt a pang at the innocent look in Eric's eyes as he leaned his face into the ivory palm instinctually. "Take care of yourself my beloved brother, we will fix this. And if we find we cannot, we will adjust. We were born of the greatest bloodline and we are proud, unstoppable creatures. Do not let a little thing like temporary amnesia get you down." And with a wicked grin Nora poked Eric soundly on the forehead before leaving rapidly without so much as a backwards glance.

The three people left in the room looked at the front door which was still swinging gently in the breeze after Nora's speedy departure. Sookie squeezed Godric's hand before smiling warmly and somewhat bemusedly at both Godric and Eric. "Well…she's certainly a character."

Sookie grinned in delight at the sound of raucous, incredulous and melodic laughter that followed her statement and blushed prettily when she felt Godric's fangs graze her neck as he attempted to stifle his laughter in the hollow of her collarbone.

It was in moments like this, Sookie realised that her life regardless of the constant danger, stress and situations that would normally result in imminent death that her life was perfect, and she wouldn't change a thing.

Well, maybe except Bill Compton.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello strangers. I want to apologise for the long wait between chapters but unfortunately, life doesn't allow me the free time to pursue fan fiction to the level I once did. Consequently, this means that the time between my chapters may be longer than normal but I will try and update as quickly as I can. I love every single reviewer and person who has just taken the time to read my story so far. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested. This will be a shorter chapter to get me back into the swing of things. I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own True Blood.**

Chapter 11

Sookie found herself seeking her own company over the days that followed Nora's visit. Sure, Nora had been pleasant enough, all passive aggressiveness that came with being two women heavily involved with the same men disregarded, but there was something about her loyalty towards both Eric and Godric that she found strange. In the past two years, Sookie had been witness to some of the strangest relationships between progenies and their makers, from Bill and Lorena to Godric and Eric. These two relationships couldn't have been more different, Bill's relationship with his maker was built on lust, obsession and a shared love of depravity and violence up until Bill's apparent change upon his arrival in Bon Temps. Godric and Eric shared a bond that Sookie often found left her speechless, they shared a fraternal connection that even when Godric had been thought dead had not ceased in its strength, she had witnessed their love and trust in one another even before Eric's accident and even now, though Godric remains mostly unknown to Eric, Sookie knows that Eric trusts Godric intrinsically. Nora's relationship however had been a sticking point in Sookie's mind at the minute and had caused her to draw into herself. Nora was beautiful and obviously loved Eric and Godric very much and admittedly Sookie's apprehension could be based on her jealousy of the vampire.

Walking through her kitchen Sookie ambled towards the fridge and after searching behind her groceries that mostly seemed to consist of Tru-Blood she smirked as she pulled out the bottle of white wine that she had picked up at the store. Grabbing a glass from a nearby cabinet, she moved swiftly out the back door and settled herself on the picnic blanket, intent on baking herself in the humid heat that one could only truly experience in the Deep South. Pouring herself a large glass of wine she sighed aloud as she went back to her previous line of thought. Nora.

_'Yes, something is definitely off on my fairy faedar regarding her. She loves Godric and Eric_', Sookie admitted to herself begrudgingly in her mind. _'Heck, they seem right to trust her. But she just seems a few eggs shy of a dozen?'_

_'Manic'_ her brain supplied. Sookie couldn't help but agree. Sure, Nora oozed sensuality and that got Sookie's back up. But that look in her eye had been one of almost sycophantic devotion. Sookie took a long pull of her drink.

_'I'm just not sure who she's that devoted too…_'

Sookie wasn't sure it was Godric and Eric.

_'And what exactly did 'The Authority' do anyway?'_

Sookie poured the rest of her wine down her throat in one go before sinking further into her blanket deciding to take in all the peace she could while it lasted. The sun was up, so she was mostly safe.

And when the sun set and if danger was to come looking for her, there was Godric.

* * *

><p>The nudge was decidedly harder this time. Sookie whipped round with a sharp retort on her tongue but fell back and blinked when she was faced with Eric's face not a foot away from her own.<p>

"Eric? What's wrong?" She heart melted at the face splitting smile that covered Eric's face. He had always been a beautiful vampire, marble like features that would be forever handsome. Before, his had been a cold and inhumane beauty, somewhat like Nora. Now however, he was almost like a little boy trapped inside a man's body, naive and innocent almost, a paradox considering the violence that he had been witness too and also a part of. Sookie hoped that he remembered who he was before he found out whom he had been. Otherwise he may never be the same again.

Eric thrust out a hand to help her up and Sookie soon realized that she wasn't in her bed but still outside in the garden although someone had obviously brought out another blanket and thoughtfully covered her from a chill. _Godric_. Sookie accepted Eric's hand and allowed him to pull her forward until suddenly she became aware that they were standing awfully closely together. Too close. She could feel the air he was exhaling on her face, taste it on her lip.

She flinched away. And saw the downtrodden look on Eric's face at her action. She smiled slightly in an attempt to assuage her guilt and offer Eric mild comfort because that was all she could and should offer him. Things were already complicated enough with Godric, and her life didn't need any more drama. Her relationship and problems with Bill had nearly killed her, on multiple occasions.

It was wrong because this Eric wasn't truly Eric, the cold and arrogant vampire who had risked her life too but had trusted her with the life of those most dear to him, specifically Godric. Whilst Sookie had definitely been annoyed about the Dallas situation and the previous treatment of Lafayette, she had been completely understanding upon reflection. Godric had been an amazing vampire and the idea of losing him now that she knew him devastated her and she had only known him for a couple of months. Eric had lost his dearest friend, brother; she suspected occasional lover, and father figure of over a thousand years. A thousand memories, feelings and heartbreaks rolled into one. Sookie didn't blame the old Eric for being a dick, he deserved to mourn Godric and he had reacted as he had only known how._ Fader, Broder, Son._ That was the mantra she had heard Godric repeat to Eric every time he stumbled or was afraid to appear vulnerable or weak in front of Godric, yet the quiet mumbling of these three words calmed him. It warmed Sookie's heart to see them together even though she knew it broke Godric's heart that he didn't know how to truly help his child.

And Godric, sweet, calming, incredible and dangerous Godric didn't deserve anything less than her complete devotion because Sookie knew that apart from Eric she had his already. In the short time before his death Godric had fascinated Sookie in a way that she knew could have potentially built into an attraction but instead Sookie had stood by and comforted him while he contemplated death and took his life. She had stood in for Eric as a friend and companion and cried for his passing. They too had a bond even if it did not then rival Godric's and Eric's. Sookie couldn't even begin to contemplate life without him now. In the past few months he was so ingrained in her life that the thought of going back to a life without him seemed impossible. And she knew she was lucky for his devotion because never before had a man or vampire treated her with more respect and while quite not love, a deep affection that Sookie knew was developing into love, on her side at least.

So how could she be falling in love with Godric and yet find herself feeling something for Eric?

Was it because Godric had helped mould Eric into the vampire he was today? And their shared attributes made the connection for her heart?

Sookie blinked out of her contemplative place as Eric looked at her strangely before tugging softly on her elbow for her to follow him into the house. She walked back into the house to find it smelling of something mouth-watering and her nose soon led her to the kitchen where she arrived, somewhat shocked to see Godric casually stirring a spoon in her grandma's favourite jumbo pot. He looked up upon hearing her enter and his lips twitched up as his eyes filled with warmth as he walked towards her. Sookie leant into his cool embrace and sank contentedly into his firm body as he casually nuzzled his way down from her hair to her shoulder inhaling deeply.

"You smell like the sun." Godric whispered in quiet wonderment before pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder. Sookie felt more than saw his smirk at the stutter in her heart at the action and he moved away slightly to look at Eric whom too had been looking at Sookie. He smiled warmly towards his vampiric child and drew an elegant finger over Eric's sharp cheekbone before patting his face fondly.

Turning back towards Sookie he smiled mischievously. "Now Eric and I have attempted to cook you dinner. However, if at any time you feel like you may be suffering from food poisoning fear not, we would be here waiting to turn you in an instant should such perilous yet likely event occur."

Sookie threw the kitchen towel at his face. "Jerk, who said I'd even want to be a vampire anyways. Maybe I'll just order take out." She turned sharply at the sound of Godric and Eric's infectious laughter before yelping at suddenly being lifted over someone's shoulder. She proceeded to beat at the now identified Godric's lower back and very perky ass. "Put me down!"

"Such insolence must be punished. Don't you agree Eric?" From upside down Sookie saw Eric laugh in merriment before sombrely nodding his head at Godric.

"You are of course right. Whatever must we do?"

"Hmm." Godric pretended to think as he gently patted Sookie's in the air behind. "Definitely make her suffer through the meal."

"I concur to your divine wisdom Godric." And Sookie soon found herself seated upright at the dinner table with a bowl of what looked like gumbo. Both vampires sat at the table with her hiding smiles behind warm Tru-Bloods pretending she hadn't been held hostage in the air mere seconds ago. As she looked at them suspiciously before looking down at the Gumbo they both started to laugh once more at her reluctance.

"Do you trust us darling?" Godric asked with merriment dancing in his eyes.

"Always and unquestionably." Sookie answered immediately.

Godric and Eric smiled and Sookie saw the sun.

Yes.

It could be very easy to love them both.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the amazing response to my less than stellar return into fan fiction, I had feared after the better part of a year people would have abandoned my shady attempt at writing, thank you for sticking with me you guys. I own nothing, except my unendingly depraved imagination.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Godric had been pacing through the living room and into the hall only to pause and look at the front door before returning back to the living room to complete his circuit, only to start again and do the same lap. This had been an on-going vicious circle for the past hour. Sookie snorted and Godric's head snapped up to look at her, his head tilting slightly to the left as he regarded her.

"Something funny darling?" he said with no humour in his voice.

Again Sookie fought to control her facial features neutral. "Nothing at all Godric?" she mocked.

"He is my child and he is vulnerable at the minute without his memory. It makes me uneasy that he goes scouting for Bill."

"Godric, regardless of his memory this is Eric we are talking about. Our Eric, the vampire who has lived for a thousand years and whilst his mind doesn't necessarily remember if it came down to a fight you know his body sure as heck would."

Godric smiled slightly. "He used to carry the most ghastly swords with him you know? It was the Viking in him, took me nearly a millennia to coax them away from him."

Sookie giggled at the image of Eric in his favourite tracksuit and flip-flop combo with a sword. Godric's smile stretched across his face as he moved across the living room to where Sookie was seated and knelt before her, gently taking her hand into his own and pressing a cool kiss along her knuckles. "I sound like an over-zealous parent, like the ones in the television programmes you obsess over."

Sookie laughed outright and gently carded her fingers through his hair before cupping his jaw to meet his eye. "Yes Godric, like a virgin's father on prom night waiting for her to be home by 10."

"If that were the case in this situation I feel like its already gone midnight." Sookie tapped his cheek playfully.

"He will be fine. Trust in him."

"I trust Eric completely; this doesn't mean I do not fear for him Sookie."

Sookie leaned over in the chair and gently caressed his lips with hers before pulling back. "Godric, you need to let him prove himself that is all he wants."

"It is a fool's errand."

"He wants to make you proud, it is in his nature. You have said all of this yourself." Godric rose from his kneeling position and swiftly pulled Sookie into his arms before stealing her seat and nuzzling into her neck.

"I love your sense of reason Sookie, although I hate it when it makes more sense than my own logic." He sighed as he buried his face into her neck. Sookie squirmed in delight in his lap and felt a slight blush when she felt his stirring beneath her. She turned back to catch a glance of Godric's expression and was surprised to see an expression of unveiled hunger. His mouth was curved into a wicked, unashamed smirk and his eyes conveyed his lust and Sookie could only blink before his mouth was on hers, his tongue finding refuge in her mouth.

Sookie sighed into the kiss, pouring all her affection into the act. It had been such a long time since she had been with a man and she had feared Bill would ruin her outlook on sex for life. But as Godric's strong hand grabbed her thigh and brought it across his lap for her to straddle him Sookie realised she was an idiot for ever thinking that Bill Compton could ruin men for her. How could Bill possibly compare with all that was Godric?

Focusing on the kiss rather than her ex-boyfriend Sookie groaned when Godric roughly grinded her hips downwards onto his very erect, yet covered member and she gulped at the feel of him against her heat. A thousand years indeed. If kissing him felt like sin then surely making love with Godric would kill her.

Godric neatly flipped them over and Sookie found her thighs filled by a very handsome, very dishevelled vampire whose hands were deftly moving up her silken thighs, teasing. Sookie pulled her mouth away from Godric's before she peppered kisses along his jaw. Godric's fangs snapped down when Sookie's hand wound itself in his hair only to pull his head back sharply as Sookie teased her teeth down his jugular. He bucked into her warm centre as she bit down playfully on his collar.

"You, Sookie Stackhouse are magnificent." Godric whispered before leaning back down for a heated kiss. The moment was cut short when Sookie grasped his ass and Godric nicked her lip with a fang at the jolt. He sat up and Sookie couldn't help but admire the beautiful man hovering over her with his shirt completely unbuttoned and her eyes travelled down his toned chest and the darker trail of hair before her eyes fell on his trousers unbuttoned with the zip slightly down. Godric was a beautiful specimen of the male form and Sookie sure as heck enjoyed the view. Godric was looking down at her anxiously and for the love of all that was holy Sookie didn't know why he had stopped touching her.

"What's wrong?" She said breathlessly as she wriggled her bottom closer to him, eager to return to what they had been doing. Godric reached down and swiped his thumb against her lip. "You're bleeding." He said quietly before licking the blood of his thumb with his eyes tightly closed a look of bliss on his face.

Sookie unconsciously licked her lip and tasted the blood before looking at Godric. Making a decision for herself, Sookie raised herself upright until she was nose to nose with Godric. Slowly she leaned forward and kissed him before pulling back to see a smudge of red on his lips from her blood. Godric's eyebrows rose and he whispered a wary, "Sookie?"

"Kiss me."

So he did and Sookie found it strange that she didn't feel uncomfortable even as he chased the blood from her lip from inside her mouth with his tongue. She felt wanted and alive and perfectly comfortable in a way that had never quite been present with Bill. Soon enough Godric pulled back and breathed heavily through his nose as he rested his forehead again her own, their crotches still slowly grinding together as they sought their pleasure.

"Why did you stop kissing me?" Sookie panted as she locked eyes with Godric, their lower body movements never slowing. If anyone was to catch them they would think them horny teenagers, dry humping on the couch, if only they knew…

"It has been a long time since I have had real blood, your blood is a delicacy Sookie and even I struggle to compose myself." Sookie frowned slightly at this thinking back in her head when Godric had last fed.

"You haven't had real blood since we appeared back here." She stated as fact and Godric nodded. "That was over a month ago Godric! Surely even you need to feed!"

"I have control; the true blood tempers the hunger."

"Godric, be reasonab-"

She was cut off by Godric halting their movements and pulling back slightly to sit up, but Sookie followed his to prevent him from putting distance between them. She touched him face to get him to look at her and when she did she saw not only lust reflected back at her but also hunger and worry. "I will not feed from another human while I am with you."

Sookie started at that. Had her vampire manfriend just basically sworn off feeding and the bloodlust that accompanies it with other people because he was with her? Sookie swooped forward and kissed him. "I don't mind."

"I do."

"Well, that settles it."

Godric looked at her.

"Feed from me."

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because you are only agreeing because we are in the heat of the moment, I do not want you to regret this."

"Godric, I am of completely sound mind. You can feed from me, I trust you, I want you to feed from me."

"How can you trust me?" Godric asked bewildered.

"Because you saved me."

"Do not think that feeding me your blood is a requirement because I helped you escape Fae."

"Godric, I do not mean that you saved me in Fae, I mean you did. But, shit. That's not the point. You didn't just save my life Godric, you saved me. I trust you

with this, I trust you with everything."

"But how, how can you trust so freely?" He asked quietly.

"Because it is you. I have let you walk out of my life once. Never again Godric. I trust you with this." Sookie leaned backwards in Godric's lap and laid herself back against the sofa again and presently her neck to him. "Now are you gonna help me out? Or do I have to do everything myself."

Godric stared down at her for what felt like forever and Sookie blushed when she realised that her top too was completely open and her bra was hanging off her shoulders. She shifted uncomfortably and went to cover herself when Godric's hand shout out and stopped her before moving her hands above her head and leaning down over her. He bucked his hips against her own and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as one of his hands left the other to act as manacle for Sookie's hand and ventured its way down her body, completely ridding her of her top and bra before he knelt down to reverently kiss both of her nipples. He lapped at her breasts and Sookie writhed with frustration until she felt a slight pinch and looked down to see Godric nuzzling her breast and drinking gently his eyes locked onto her own. Sookie's eyes soon left his however when his wandering hand found its way into her decidedly wet panties and Sookie saw heaven.

* * *

><p>As they came down from their lust filled highs Sookie absently stroked a hand through Godric's thick brown hair as his head gently rested against her breast with his mouth still placing butterfly kisses dreamily against her breasts as her chest heaved gently as Sookie tried to find her bearings.<p>

A quiet "Thank you darling" escaped his lips as he nuzzled into her chest contentedly. Sookie looked down at him, eyes closed with a sinful smile gracing his lips and a bubble of laughter exploded out of her. Godric raised his head slightly and rested his chin on her breast bone and his eyes flickered between her budded nipples and her face as he looked as her quizzically.

"Believe me Godric, the pleasure was all mine."


End file.
